we're a pair
by nekonip-chan
Summary: AU. Peeta and Katniss will be the best man and maid of honor in a wedding and they're gonna be living together in a same house for reasons. How will they react and will they remember what happened between them 8 years ago?
1. The Maid of Honor

**Chapter 1: The Maid of Honor**

**A/N:** The setting of this story is still in Panem, without the Hunger Games, without President Snow and the Capitol is not in control. But poverty is still present in some district. There is still the Seam. And Peeta and Katniss didn't remember each other from the bread incident.

p.s. I'm still having second thoughts about the title.

**Katniss' POV**

"Prim, wake up, Prim!" I said loudly while shaking her thin, lifeless body.

She opened her eyes and a tear fell in her eye. I wiped the tear on her bony cheek.

"Katniss, why…..why did you left us to die here, starving..why?" Prim said with a weak voice.

"No Prim, I would never let that happen, I will not…just wait…I.."

Then I feel my surrounding completely change.

It's raining. I'm sitting under a tree clutching my hollow stomach thinking it will help ease the pain. I felt it again, the feeling of starvation.

(Riiiiiiiinggg)

I wake up to the sound of my telephone.

"It's just that nightmare again" I whispered to myself.

Then I remembered Prim. I hurriedly run towards her room. I feel relieved when I see her sleeping peacefully. I started walking towards her in the way I walk in the woods trying not to scare the game off like I was trying not to wake her up.

I touched her cheek remembering how hollow it looked like in my nightmare. No, not only in my nightmare did she look like that. It was eight years ago. Our father just died in a mining accident. Mother fell into a deep depression, spending most of her time in a chair or in her bed leaving us starving. The money that the mayor gave us ran out and we spent three days with just boiled water with some mint to calm our stomach but it's not enough. Desperation took over me and I started searching food from the bins of the bakery where my father used to trade game for bread. The baker's wife yelled at me and told me to get lost. I sat under a tree waiting for death not having the courage to face my sister with no food. I heard the woman hitting someone, then a blonde boy, maybe the baker's son went outside and tossed me two burnt bread. I took it and put it inside my shirt. And that's the day I regain hope. That's when I started hunting again putting my father's teaching to use. And then I met Gale, my bestfriend. His father died in the same mining accident that killed my father. Hunting, never did we imagine is the key how we made the life of our family better. We became famous throughout the district because of the fresh meat we provided them. Fresh meat was scarce in our coal mining district. The capitol then heard about me and Gale and the hunting skills we have. I'm great in using the bow and Gale is good with traps and snares. (A/N: Remember, the Capitol is not in control so hunting in the woods is legal but only the two has the skill.) We built our own hunting school that the Capitol supported to teach people the techniques of hunting. I'm having second thoughts at first because I will be sharing some of my father's secret but I realized that if my father is still alive and if this will help my district beat starvation, I will agree and that's what I did. With the money I saved, I bought a house and provided my family anything they need or want. And that's what Gale also did. We're actually neighbors. Then I remembered the boy with the bread. He's the reason my life changed and I didn't even thanked him for it but besides knowing that he's blonde, I don't know much of what he looked like.

My thought was disturbed by Prim waking up.

"Good morning Katniss." Prim said smiling.

"Good morning too, little duck. Sorry for waking you up." I said while folding her blanket.

"It's okay." Prim said now helping me clean her bed. "Hey, I think your phone is ringing."

"Oh you're right. Just finish this up and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay." Prim answered.

I answered the phone then I hear Annie on the other line.

Annie Cresta is my other bestfriend. She's from district 4. I met her while I'm on my way to the Capitol for an archery competition. The train stopped because of some mechanical problem and they advised the passengers to exit the train. I have so many stuff and I didn't notice that one of my bags fell. Annie noticed it. She picked it up and returned it to me. I was very fortunate because that bag contains my bows and arrows and I can't compete without them. I thanked her then she invited for a tour on the beach near the train station. And by the look of the frustrated faces of the mechanics, it would take couple of hours for them to fix the train. We talked a lot and I surprised myself that I accepted her invitation of friendship. I just feel comfortable around her and that feeling is very unusual for me since my father died. She visits me here in district 12 bringing assorted shells and seafood that Prim and my mother liked. I also visit bringing her fresh berries and sometimes fresh squirrel's meat cause it's her favorite.

"Hi Katniss" Annie said.

"Hey Annie, how are you?" I asked.

"Oh still the same but better." Annie replied giggling.

"How could that be the same?" I snorted.

"It's just…"

"It's just what Annie?"

"It's just..FINNICK AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED." She said while squealing.

Finnick Odair. He's a really great guy, handsome even and they have been dating for a year and 9 months. I even met him when I visited Annie and he seems such a nice guy for her.

"Oh that's a good news Annie, after almost 2 years huh, you finally asked him." I teased.

"HA-HA very funny, you're just jealous that I'm getting married and Gale is not even your boyfriend yet." Annie said with a laugh.

"Annie!" I said pretending to be angry

"Just kidding. I know you're not looking for that kind of thing. Anyway, can you be my maid of honor?"

"Umm sure, when will I be coming there for the wedding?

"Do you have something to do on next week till June 28?"

"For a month? How may wedding will you have?"I asked

"Well, Finnick just proposed to me yesterday and his parents will only be in the district until you know, June 28 so I was thinking if you could help me prepare for it." Annie said with a pleading tone.

"What, do you think the three of us can finish preparing?"

"Don't worry, my other friends said that they would come help me, if only my bestfriend could come too, she won't need to give me a gift" Annie said still with the tone.

"Okay, but only because I will no longer give you a gift." I answered

"Yay. Thanks Kat, you could bring Gale too, and by the way I'm size 8 and Finnick is size 11." Annie said quickly.

Before I could say goodbye she was no longer on the line. That Annie, I smiled while thinking what to get them as a gift.

I went downstairs and told my mother about the wedding. I asked for her permission to go to district 4 next week and she agreed. I told her that maybe I could bring Prim but my mother said that she and Prim will be going to the Capitol for an apprenticeship so she could be an apothecary so they will be going after couple of weeks or so.

I ate then took a bath then change into a loose brown shirt and shorts and put my hair in its traditional braid. I first went to the Hawthorne's to ask if Gale could come.

"Morning Catnip."

"Morning Gale, I have to ask you something."

"Of course I will be your boyfriend." Gale said grinning.

I lightly punched him in his arm. "You wish, but what I really want to ask if you would like to come next week to district 4." I asked him. Then he became serious.

"Everdeen, we're not even married and you're already inviting me on a honeymoon." Gale said now with a smirk on his face.

"Stop it. But seriously, will you come, Annie and Finnick need some help with their wedding" I asked imitating the tone of Annie.

"Wow they're finally getting married. That's nice but I still have something to do, you know, with the school so maybe after two weeks from now." Gale answered

"Okay, maybe you can go there with mother and Prim."I suggested.

"Sure."

"Well Gale I have to go somewhere. See you later." Then I waved him goodbye.

Then I went to the town in search of the gift I will give to the couple.

**A/N:** I hope you'll like it. Read and Review :D. I don't own Hunger Games and its characters.


	2. The Best man

**Chapter 2: The Bestman**

**A/N:** I don't own hunger games and the characters.

**Peeta's POV**

I see her. A girl rummaging through our trashcans searching for food. Then, my mother saw her and told her to get lost. I feel sympathy towards her. I fear that she might die there. That idea I can't handle. So I intentionally burn two loaves of bread. My mother then hit me for burning it and told me to feed it to the pigs. Making sure my mother is not looking, I toss it in her direction.

But then I noticed, she's not taking it. She's not even moving. A scary thought come up to me. What if I'm too late? I ran towards her not caring what my mother will do to me after. As I come close to her, I noticed she is still breathing but weakly and her face is still a blur. I hold her weightless body then her skinny arms reached for my cheek. Then it dropped.

I waked up sweating. I feel a tear on my cheek. I look at my arms imagining the girl I'm holding, lifeless.

But then I shook my head. "It's just that nightmare again." I said while breathing heavily.

After that I cannot sleep anymore fearing my nightmare will swallow me again. I went to the bathroom, took a bath then went downstairs in the bakery.

While kneading the dough, my though wandered off to the girl on my nightmares, who is she? Why do I still dream about her? Is she okay now? I do remember doing something like that when I was still eleven and I also remembered that unlike in my nightmares, the girl was able to take the bread, but I can't seem to remember her.

I went back to reality when I hear my father coming.

"Good morning Peeta, you're early." Dad greeted.

"Good morning Dad." I greeted back."Well you know, I can't sleep."

"Still having nightmares? " I nodded."Maybe you're just stressed from overworking. You should really relax sometimes." Dad said while making himself tea.

That's just my father. Always looking up for us. He's very kind, responsible and caring. Such an ideal man. But my mom has not been affected by his idealism. My dad caught her cheating with another man. He filed for divorce and he kicked her out of the house. It's been a year now since they've been separated. And I have to say that since she's gone, we're doing so much better.

"Sure Dad. I'm just going to finish the first batch of the bread." I replied

"And by the way son, your cousin Finnick called yesterday and I think you're not here that time. He told me you have to call him back."

Finnick Odair is my closest cousin. I actually treat him as my bestfriend but we don't see each other much. He's from district 4 but he occasionally visits me.

"Okay." I said before I went upstairs. I dialed his number then waited for him to answer.

"Hello, who's this?" I heard Finnick said.

"Hey couz, it's me Peeta, my Dad told me to call you."

"Yeah. About that, I have some good news. Annie said yes to me." Finnick said excitedly. I knew about his plan. He even bought the ring here.

"That's nice. When is the wedding?"

"Umm, Peeta can I ask you for favors?" Finnick pleaded.

"Sure, what?"

"First can you be my best man?"

"Of course but when's the wedding?"

"I'm getting to that. It's on June 28 and I really would appreciate it if you come here next week to help us prepare. Don't worry, some of my friends will be helping too."Finnick explained.

"Well, I have to ask my dad first but I think I could do that. I'll just call you later and by the way, congratulations." I said.

"Thanks Peeta."

After that I went to ask permission to dad. He agreed and even suggested that I could bake their wedding cake as a gift. I call Finnick again to tell him and he seems to agree with the idea.

I went to town to pick up the things I needed for the trip next week and also for the cake I'm going to make.

**A/N:** I'm sorry I just really don't like Peeta's mom, but her loss will not affect the story. And I'm sorry if I have to make them not remember each other. It's kinda an OOC but don't worry, it's part of the fanfic. . Review please :D


	3. Flour and eggs

**Chapter 3: Flour and Egg **

**A/N:** I don't own Hunger Games. Enjoy :D

**Katniss POV**

My sister and mother are helping me pack my bags. Tomorrow will be the day of my trip to district 4.

"Katniss, what gift did you get them?" Prim asked.

I stand up and get a big paper bag from my luggage. "These." I show them a set of hunting and surfing clothes. I remember Annie asking me to teach her how to hunt and Finnick, I remember is a surfer.

"Nice thinking Katniss, surely what they want to do after their wedding is to hunt and surf." Prim said smirking.

"Well, I think these are perfect. I spent a whole day searching for the perfect gift and then you mock them. How dare you." I said laughing.

We finished packing my stuff. It's already late and I don't want to be late for my departure.

I wake up early and I started to prepare. I arrived at the train station just in time. The train is about to go when I see this person running towards the entrance. He's carrying so much stuff. He did catch the train but then he tripped. A sack of flour and tray of eggs fell onto me and my bags. He then carefully drop his things then apologized. But then I realized, I think I know this boy. But then I dismiss the thought when I saw what happened to a certain paper bag of mine.

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta! Wake up! You're gonna be late." I hear my father said.

Then I quickly remember what day is it. I rushed getting dressed and my father helped me get my things.

I barely made it to the train but fortunately I did. The bad thing is that I tripped onto someone then I saw flour and eggs everywhere.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it." I said after putting my things down. Then it hit me. Katniss Everdeen, the famous hunter, is standing in front of me, covered with flour and egg.

I get my towel to help her clean but I noticed her head is pointing downward.

Is she angry? Is she going to cry? She then faced me.

"Look what you did! Not only did you ruin my clothes, you also ruin this." She said angrily while pointing to a paper bag also covered with flour and eggs.

"I'm rea-" I was about to apologize again but then she stormed off. I was about to follow her but I just can't leave my things unattended. Then I remembered her face, I should know Katniss since she's pretty popular in the district. But I feel that I really know her, not because she's popular but because I used to see her, when we were kids.

But then I realized everyone is looking at me. I carried my stuff to my seat thinking I should probably apologize to her again when I see her.

I arrived at noon. Then I saw Finnick standing next to his car.

"Hey Finnick, glad you're here to help me carry these, after all, this is your fault." I smirked.

"I know, but I didn't tell you to bring you're whole bakery here. It was your idea to do the cake." Finnick said now loading my things into his car.

'"By the way, where's Annie?" I asked.

"She's helping someone. It's her friend and she too will be with us preparing for the wedding." He answered.

"Helping her with what?"

"You don't wanna know bro, anyway, she said we should go ahead and they will just follow."

Finnick drove up to a big house. No, not a house, it's a mansion.

"So here is where will be staying up before the wedding. Your room is on the second floor, two rooms from the stairs." Finnick said while unloading my stuff.

We went inside and when we reached my room, Finnick unexpectedly hugged me.

"Thanks Peeta for agreeing to help. I really appreciate it." Finnick said.

"I'm glad to help. I just wish that you're not going to hug me everytime." I said laughing.

"I'll try to keep calm. So just feel at home. I'll just call you for dinner and tomorrow we can start preparing." Finnick said then he closed the door.

I unpack my things. Then I realize that the ingredients for the cake are also in my room. Finnick must really be stressed out about the wedding he forgot that this should be in the kitchen.

I'll just carry this downstairs to the kitchen. I'm not really tired. After transferring all the materials, I gave myself a tour of the mansion. There are eight rooms. Two each on the first and third floor and four on the second floor. Maybe all of the rooms have their own bathroom cause there's one in mine. There's a living room in the center of the house and also a big kitchen next to it. There is a big balcony and the view there is amazing. You can see the beach just across the street and there is even a swimming pool on the backyard.

I decided to return to my room to unpack then maybe nap before dinner.

As I near the door of my room, I saw her. Again. Katniss Everdeen, with Annie. She saw me too and starts walking towards me with a scowl in her face.

" Peeta this is Katniss Everdeen, my maid of honor and Katniss this is Peeta Mellark, Finnick's best man" Annie said while walking towards us.

"What! Are you saying that I'm gonna be staying in the same roof with him?" Katniss said with frustration.

"Well yeah. Actually your room is next to his." Annie said confused.

"He's the guy I was talking you about." Katnis whispered to Annie but I still can hear her.

"You mean he is Mr. clumsy baker dude? This is gonna be interesting. Okay you two, Finnick and I will be leaving, we still need to meet up with our parents but we'll return before dinner. Don't throw flour and eggs at each other while we're gone." Annie said laughing then she leaved.

"Look I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm in a rush and I just tripped." I explained with a half smile remembering his name for me; mr. clumsy baker dude.

"Yeah sure you are, but remember this Mellark, revenge is a best dish served cold." Katniss said then she slammed the door to her room.

After that, I went inside my room to finally unpack. "This sure is gonna be interesting". I whispered to myself.

**A/N:** Sorry if sometimes my grammar is wrong. I'm not that fluent in English. Hope you still enjoyed.


	4. Sugar Cubes and Cheese Buns

**Chapter 4:** Sugar cubes and cheese buns

**A/N:** The last chapter I'm gonna upload today. Enjoy and I don't own Hunger Games.

**Katniss' POV**

I can't believe it. How in the world is that guy my roommate? One minute he's showering me with flour and eggs and next I'm informed that he'll be the best man of the wedding where I'm the maid of honor. Then I decided to calm down. It's really should not matter, it's only for a month and the fellow didn't do any large damage, well, except maybe to my gifts.

After I unpacked, I decided to take a shower before dinner. Then I heard a knock and opened the door expecting Annie. But it's not her, it's Peeta.

"What do you want?" I asked and then I noticed he's blushing. That's when I realized I'm only wearing a towel. I felt my cheeks heat up. There's a moment of silent before Peeta said, "Umm..Annie said that dinner is ready."

"Okay, thanks." I said then closed the door feeling really embarrassed.

I put on clothes and braided my hair then went downstairs only to see Peeta.

"Hey, where are Annie and Finnick?" I asked obviously feeling the awkwardness.

"They left before you came down. They went to pick up Cinna, Finnick's friend." Peeta explained.

"Oh, then should we wait for them?" I asked again.

"They said that they are going to be home very late, so, shall we eat?"

"I guess."

It was very quiet but Peeta break the silence.

"Katniss, I would like to say sorry for what happened in the train. I'm just in a hurry and I-."

"You know what, it's okay." I said interrupting Peeta. I looked at him and noticed him swirling his spoon in the soup.

"I know you didn't mean it and I overreacted. If we are going to help Finnick and Annie with their wedding, we should be comfortable being around each other."

"Do I take that as an acceptance of my apology?" Peeta said smiling.

I nodded then smiled too.

We finished eating and I told him that I would be doing the dishes. He insisted on helping so I agreed.

I planned on finishing this in silence but Peeta seemed to be against it.

"So we're kinda of partners. I'm the best man you're the maid of honor." Peeta said while drying a plate.

"Yeah. I guess." I mumbled.

"So Peeta, why do you have sacks of flour with you? Don't ask how I knew?" I asked grinning.

Peeta laughed obviously remembering the incident on the train then said, "Oh that, well I'll be the one making the cake for the wedding. I brought the materials needed here so I can be sure they are high quality ingredients. I don't wanna brag, but we have a bakery back in district 12 and it's pretty popular." Peeta said proudly.

I laughed too but my thought went back to that day. The bakery. The blond hair. The boy with the bread. Could that be…

Then my thought was disturbed by the screaming of Peeta.

"Aaah,hey careful." He said while blocking his face from the water. I didn't realize that the water from the faucet is directly hitting the spoon I'm holding and it sprayed Peeta.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice it." I said while helping him wipe his face.

"I-I hhope this is the revenge you were saying, you know, dish best served cold, well, I'm cold." Peeta stuttered.

"Nah, this is a pathetic move even for me. I'm better than this." I smirked. "Maybe you should change your clothes so you won't catch a cold. We'll still need to help Annie and Finnick tomorrow."

"Okay thanks." Peeta said then smiled.

I finished mopping the floor and cleaning the dishes. Then I went upstairs to Peeta's door. I tried knocking to make sure his okay but no one answered. Maybe he's asleep. I returned to my room so I can do the same.

**Peeta's POV**

_* I hold her weightless body then her skinny arms reached for my cheek. Then it dropped.*_

I wake up, clutching the bed sheets tightly while breathing heavily. That nightmare again. The girl. Her, dying right in my arms. The thought of that sends chills to my spine.

It was just 4am. I decided that I might as well prepare breakfast. I went downstairs. There's a light coming from the kitchen. It was Katniss.

"Hey," I said softly not wanting to startle her.

"Oh, hey. Can't sleep?" She asked while opening the stove.

"Kinda. I decided to come here and prepare for breakfast."

"Okay, by the way, do you want tea?"

"Sure, but don't put sugar cubes in mine." She nodded then reached for two mugs from the cabinet above her.

"Hey did Finnick and Annie return?" I asked while rummaging through my baking stuff in the pantry.

"Not yet but they did call me last night. They said their car broke down and they'll be coming home before lunch." Katniss explained while holding me a mug.

"Oh, thanks. Hey Katniss, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything." She mumbled while sipping her tea.

"C'mon make some bread request. Maybe with this I can convince you to stop plotting your revenge towards me?" I said with a smile.

"Oh, you can try, but I do have a request. Do you know how to make cheese buns?"

"It insults me that you ask me that." We both laughed. I asked her if she wants to help and she agreed but only to the procedure not concerning the oven.

She grated the cheese and I made the dough and kneaded it. I even taught her how to shape the bread. I almost laughed when I saw her finished product.

"What is that, a mutated carrot?" I said still trying to hold the laughter.

Then I noticed her looking at the ground with her fists clenched. Is she angry or crying? Or both?

But then she threw flour all over me. "That was for yesterday." She smirked.

"And this is for today." She then cracked an egg on the top of my head.

I'm shocked but I smirked at her too. "Where's the cold part?"

"Don't you worry, I still have something planned."

She run and laughed. We chased each other in the kitchen but then she slipped and we fall on each other.

We are so close to each other I can literally fell her warm breath, hear her heart beating and I can see her face clearly. I feel like I've seen this face before. She has grey eyes and the redness of her cheek obvious to her olive skin. And that's when I realize how awkward our position is.

I stand and helped her get up. "I'm sorry." I said while facing the ground trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"No, it's my fault. Don't worry I'll clean this mess up."

"I'll help you." I insisted

After putting the buns in the oven, we cleaned the kitchen. The cheese buns were cooked just after we finished cleaning. Then we ate breakfast silently. I offered to do the dishes. She decided to go upstairs to take a bath. But before she reached the stairs, she stopped.

"Hey, Peeta." I looked at her. "The cheese buns were great. Best I've ever tasted." She said then smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. "Maybe you could help me cook lunch later." Then I remembered what happened earlier. I hope that she doesn't take it the wrong way.

"Sure." She finally answered then continued her way up to her room.

I find myself humming while Katniss' smile alongside her compliment is running through my head.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Please review so I can know if I'll continue. :D


	5. Sands and Rain

**Chapter 5: Sands and Rain**

**A/N**:kaite p- Thanks for the review. :D

zOmBiE mOii- thanks for reviewing, well, I can't say, you'll just have to wait :D.

btw I changed bridesmaid to maid of honor. :p

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and Review. I do not own Hunger Games

**Katniss' POV**

I slammed the door behind me quickly. I feel my cheeks heat up with the thought of what happened in the kitchen. Peeta on top of me, our noses almost touching. Then I remembered his blond hair slightly covering his deep blue eyes, I even noticed his flushed cheeks. I feel like I've seen this face before.

Then, I shake my head trying to get rid of the thought. Why am I thinking about that? And why am I being friendly with him all of a sudden?

I feel frustrated with myself. I'm not like that since my father died, trusting other people became an issue for me. I distanced myself to others. I had next to no friends because I wasn't friendly. I thought that it's just I waste of time. I don't need friends to survive then. I even doubted Gale at first. But we just have so much similarities. We both have to provide for our family since our fathers died in the same mining accident and that's when we begin to trust each other and eventually became a duo. And Annie, well, she's a girl. She's just so sweet and friendly, she's the person who I'm not. And she did help me back then and even I'm not that rude to shun her.

But what happened? I feel different. I'm always smiling at him, the boy that showered me with flour and eggs, the boy that ruined my gifts, the boy I just met yesterday. And now I'm flashing my teeth in front him like we've known each other for a while, I even said that I would help him cook for lunch. Have I changed? Did I become open and vulnerable?

No, I convinced myself. I'm just doing this for the wedding. I proceeded to the bathroom, to take a shower. I changed into a green shirt and black jeans. I braided my hair then went downstairs because I'll be helping Peeta make lunch. I didn't see him in the kitchen and so I looked for him in the living room but he's not there either. I just decided to seat on the couch while I wait for him. Then I noticed a phone beside me. Maybe I could call Prim. I dialed our phone number but no one answered. Probably she's still at the Capitol. Then I remembered Gale. I dialed his number, after four rings, he answered.

"Hello?" He said formally.

"Hi Gale."

"Catnip? How are you?" He said, now with the formal tone gone.

"Fine. Just wondering how's things over there." I replied.

"Well, the school is doing well. Rory is helping me hunt. And by the way, Prim and your mother just left this morning."

"Oh, that's great, well, just checked up on you. See you when you get here."

"Wait, Katniss." He quickly uttered.

"What?"

"I miss you." He answered with a serious tone.

"I miss you too." I said while smiling.

"Okay, just be careful."

"Yeah, you too." Then I heard Finnick's car parking in front of the house. "Well I gotta go, bye." I said then put the phone down.

I greeted them as they entered.

"Hey welcome back." I said with a smile. Then I noticed someone behind them. This might be Cinna.

"Sorry we've been gone for a day. By the way, this is Cinna, he's from the Capitol and he'll be the one to style the dresses and suits for the wedding."

He's wearing a simple black shirt with matching pants. His one strange fashion choice is gold eyeliner, which brings out the gold flecks in his green eyes. Other than that, he looked normal for a person from the Capitol. He reached for my hands and shook it.

"Hello, you must be Katniss."

I nodded then offered them something to eat. Then I remembered Peeta.

"Sorry we still haven't prepared lunch. Peeta and I-" then I saw Peeta walking down the stairs while scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I slept." He said then proceeded to greet the three.

"It's okay Peeta, we had lunch before we went here." Finnick said patting Peeta's back

"By the way, since we only have a month before the wedding, we should maybe get started with the dress and suits first." Annie explained.

Cinna measured us, but he still needs to have the measurement of the entourage and some of them will be arriving here later. Then Annie asked me and Peeta to go to the Printing Station in town to get the invitations and she also asked us to buy envelopes for them and send them to the post office. She gave us the list of guests. There are only fifty guests for the wedding including the entourage. The entourage list includes me and Peeta as the maid of honor and best man, a girl named Johanna Mason as the bridesmaid and Gale as the groomsman. Prim is one of the two flower girls alongside a girl named Rue, there's also the ring and coin bearer then the parents of Finnick and Annie.

**Peeta's POV**

Annie finished instructing us on what to do. She said that we should finish this by tomorrow. I looked at Katniss and said, "So, should we get going?"

She nodded then we made our way outside. We decided to take a cab since Finnick's car will be used later. I noticed the silence build up so I tried making conversation.

"Hey, I'm sorry for earlier. I slept and I didn't notice the time." I explained to her.

"It's okay." She murmured. I noticed that she seems quiet today so I just did the same. I don't want to annoy her or something.

We reached the Printing Station. They said that our order will be ready in just thirty minutes.

"Maybe we could buy for some envelopes first." I suggested. She nodded. We asked the people there if there's any book store here. They said that it's only a block ahead so we decided to walk since it's just near.

While walking I sneak a glance at her. She seems to be in a deep thought but then she said something.

"Hey after this, can we go out to eat? We haven't had lunch yet." She asked quietly it's almost a whisper.

"Sure. After all, it's my fault." I smiled. She smiled back. I thought that she was angry at me so I feel relieved that she's smiling again.

We reached the store. I ask her what color we should buy. She said that she'll call Annie and ask her. She went outside to get a better signal. While she's out I decided to buy some paints, brush and some paper.

"Peeta, Annie said that we should buy half white and half light blue envelopes." Then she noticed the things I'm holding. "What's that?" She asked.

"Oh, just some painting materials, I thought that maybe while I'm here, might as well paint something like the beach. Don't worry, I'll pay for it." I answered.

"That's a relief." She smirked.

Then we paid for the envelopes and painting materials. We went back to the Printing Station to fetch our orders. Then we decided to go to a diner I know near the beach. While eating, I noticed that she's silent again.

"Katniss, if you don't mind, is there something bothering you?" I asked hoping she doesn't get angry.

She looked at me then back to her. "It's not a big thing, really. Don't worry."

"Okay, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here." I smiled, she just nodded.

After lunch Katniss suggested that we could just arrange the invitations back at the mansion then mail it tomorrow. But I asked her for a walk at the beach before going home. She agreed.

The sand stretched alongside me, white and pure. Only the footprints we left behind remained except to a few shells that were scattered as if they had been sprinkled as decoration. The waves sparkled splashing all over our feet. They were calm and gentle. We then sat absorbing the beautiful scenery in front of us. The breeze suddenly got stronger and colder. I offered my jacket to Katniss, she accepted but she immediately went back looking down swirling her finger into the sand.

"Peeta, is change, bad?" Katnis suddenly asked.

"It depends. Why?" I said looking at her.

She turned to me. "Me. I'm mad at me. Before, I never trusted or befriended anyone easily. Trusting someone is difficult for me since…since my father died. That's just me you know, and then I thought I was this strong girl but now I'm talking to you, someone I've just met, about me, about my issues." She said, her eyes starting to water."Is that bad?"

I reached her cheeks and wiped the tear the fell onto her cheek. I feel like I used to do this before.

"Katniss**, **many people will come into contact at some point of their lives with trusting someone without them realizing it and it's not bad, it is good even. It's just the way life is. You can't always close your heart to others, you have to let someone else in. Just remember this, while there is a cost of a trust being betrayed and it may be easy to become disillusioned, the cost of not trusting can be much more." I explained.

"And what's the cost?"

"Well one is making friends. Everyone needs that perpetual nudge or pat in the back, in order to get over that hump that's been bothersome for quite some time. It is a dog-eat-dog world out there, after all. And you could miss the experience of being friends with Peeta Mellark." I said. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Peeta, really, it's what I needed. You're a great-" She looked up then back at me. "friend." I smiled back at her. We both returned savoring the view. The sunset was just breathtaking.

We were about to stand but then it rained. It got stronger with the winds. We're both very soaked but we're able to shade ourselves from what like is a storm under a hotel and fortunately the things we bought earlier were inside a plastic saving it from the rain. We waited for it to calm down but it's just getting stronger.

We don't have a car and our phones are both dead. We tried borrowing the phone from the hotel but they said only customers were able to use it. Since we're stranded here, we decided to check in and just call Finnick and Annie.

Thankfully the hotel has shop that sells clothes, we bought some then proceeded to our room. The room has two beds and a bathroom, the best we could afford at that time. I said that she should probably dry first and I'll call Finnick. I went down the lobby to use the phone. I dialed their number but no one answered. Maybe they can't hear with all the thunders and all so I just left a voice message.

"Hey, Finnick, Annie, we're stranded here at a hotel, near the diner we used to always go when I visited. I just called so that you won't get worried. We'll be back the first thing tomorrow."

I went upstairs but I feel strange. I'm cold and my body starts heating up. When I reached our door I felt dizzy. I just can't take it so I threw myself on the bed. I begin to black out but I heard Katniss' voice before I finally drift off.

I wake up with the sunlight creeping through the windows. I remember blacking out but the rest of it was a blur. Then I saw Katniss beside me, her hands on my forehead and my hands holding her wrist.

**A/N:** The next will be on Katniss' POV on what happened to Peeta and how they ended up besides each other.

credits to

.?cat=41

/explanations/trust/benefits_

publications/leaflets/trusts_


	6. The question and the answer

**Chapter 6: The question and answer.**

A/N: zOmBiE mOii – thanks for the support, well I saw the movie first and after I watched it, I kinda liked Gale especially when Gale carried Prim so she could see Katniss at the end of the movie. I really didn't understand the last conversation of Katniss and Peeta in the train so I thought Peeta is not really inlove with her and like Katniss, he's just doing it for the games, obviously I'm wrong. (but I loved the movie). But after reading the books, I immediately liked, no, loved Peeta especially after reading Catching fire.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Review please :D

I do not own the hunger games

**Katniss POV**

I finished showering. I changed into the clothes we bought, a plain yellow shirt and shorts. I decided not to braid my hair since it's still wet. I went to our room only to see Peeta fainting.

"Peeta." I gasped but he's already unconscious.

I went to him. I touched his forehead and it felt hot. He's burning up and I don't know what to do, then I remembered my mother when she took care of Prim while she's sick and I assisted her. I went to get a hand towel in the bathroom since I remembered mother doing this first, and luckily, I also found some medicines for his fever . I put the towel under running cold water then squeezed it. I went back to Peeta so I can clean him. I started with his forehead then his arms. He begins to regain consciousness and his eyes are starting to open.

"Katniss." He whispered.

I smiled at him then returned back to what I'm doing. I noticed that his clothes are still damp from the rain. After having second thoughts, I finally asked him if he could remove his shirt. He seemed to understand me and he starts moving his arms. I noticed that he's having a hard time so I decided to help him. I begin to blush but I immediately dismiss it when I slightly touched his skin. His temperature is rising. I became worried so I wiped his back and made him wear the shirt. After that, I asked him to remove his pants. He did it by himself and thankfully his wearing shorts. I guessed it's dry enough for him to still wear. I noticed he's shivering uncontrollably so I covered him with a blanket. Then I ordered for a stew. Peeta needs to eat before he takes the medicine.

I put the towel on his forehead. He's asleep. I looked at him then I pushed away the hair covering his face. Then I heard a knock on the door, the stew I ordered arrived. I thanked the attendant then went back to Peeta but he's still sleeping. He really needs to take the medicine now so I try waking him up. After a few nudges he's finally awake. I told him to eat the stew but he's still too weak to hold the spoon. With no other option I fed him myself. After he finished, I made him take the medicine.

"Here you go." I said while giving him a tablet. Then I helped him drink the water.

"Thanks." He murmured weakly.

I nodded. "You can go back to sleep now." I said but then he grabbed me by my wrist.

"Please, don't go, stay beside me." I was shocked but then maybe it's just because if his fever. I look at him and he starts shaking. So with my free arm, I get the blanket on my bed and covered him with it. I slowly made my way beside him. He's facing me still holding my wrist while I'm facing the ceiling thinking what just happened.

I wake up some times checking up on his temperature and even though the improvement is slow, he's temperature starts going down. I thought that I could go back to my bed but I didn't want to wake him. My wrist is still in his grip so I just eventually drift off to sleep.

**Peeta's POV**

After thinking for a while, I started remembering what happened last night. Katniss took care of me. Then I turned my gaze to her. She looks peaceful. She's even more beautiful now. I felt my cheeks heat up not because of the fever but because of the thought that just popped into my head. **Am I attracted to her?**

I looked at her once again releasing her wrist from my grip and I shoved some of her hair covering her face. I observed her closely then it hit me. The girl, from that day, she looked like her but could that be possible? Not, it can't be, I mean if she is, why didn't she remember me?

Then I saw Katniss waking up, her eyelashes fluttered. I saw her gray eyes look at me and that's when I'm sure of it, she's definitely the girl back then. These are the same eyes that looked at me eight years ago when I gave her that bread. I'm pulled away on my thoughts when Katniss touched my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

After this realization and the fact that the girl hunting me in my nightmares is sitting in front of me and touching me and asking if I feel okay, I manage a nod.

Then she went to get something from the drawer beside the bed.

"Just to be sure, drink this." She handed me a tablet and a glass of water.

"Maybe we should get going so you can have a good rest, we still have some money left for a cab ride." She informed. I just nod again, still pretty shocked.

She helped me stand then we proceeded outside the hotel. While waiting for a cab she asked, "Hey, is there something wrong? You seemed to be in a deep thought since this morning."

"It's nothing." I said.

"Okay, well if you want to talk about it, I'm here." She said then smiled. I smiled back remembering our conversation yesterday.

Then I went back to my thought this morning.

Then we saw a cab. We ride in silence, I noticed Katniss looking through the window beside her. I looked at her, trying to remember if we have known each other before the bread incident. It seems that way because I remembered being scared seeing her in that state. Maybe I cared for her but why? How? And now that I know who she is, what should I do? And why did I help her? Is it because I felt sympathy towards her, or it's something else. Suddenly, Katniss hold my hands.

"I'm glad you're alright now. You really made me worry. And by the way, thanks again for the talk we had in the beach."

"Thanks too, for taking care of me." I smiled back while squeezing her hands.

We reached the mansion. Katniss got off first then I followed. We walk slowly towards the gate then to the door. When we near the door she turned to me and said, "Remember you have to rest. I'll just tell them that you don't feel well."

" Thanks, but I'll be okay." I assured her.

"Okay, but don't go crawling back to me if you got sick again." She then smiled. And then I felt my cheeks heat up like they did before and my heart beats faster. I nod again, out of words. Then she entered the house and I'm left there alone.

That's when I thought to myself, **maybe I am.**

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. :D


	7. Blonde and blue

**Chapter 7: Blonde and Blue**

**A/N:** zOmBiE mOii- don't worry I'll not rush the story. I don't want them remembering the bread incident then suddenly they are confessing their love for each other. And thanks for the support :D

Thanks also to those who reviewed. :D

Here's another chapter. Enjoy.

*sorry if there's a typo or if my grammar is wrong.*

**Katniss' POV**

I wake up with the stare of a certain blond haired boy I spent the whole night taking care of. I met his gaze. His eyes clouded with thoughts. I noticed that he released my wrist so I touched his forehead. I feel relieved when I felt he's not burning up anymore.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked him. His temperature is normal but his unusual look in his face made me think otherwise.

He nodded. Still worried, I went to get the medicine I stored in the drawer near the bed.

"Just to be sure, drink this." He drinks it but his expression is still the same. I wonder if something is bothering him. "Maybe we should get going so you can have a good rest, we still have some money left for a cab ride." I said while putting our now dry clothes to a plastic bag. Then I pulled out the supplies we bought yesterday from the closet.

I helped him stand and we made our way out to the hotel. While walking I glanced up at him, several times only to find him looking at the ground. He sometimes looks at me but I look back at him and that's when he returned his pace down. We're now outside. The storm made a little damage, hardly affecting the people here. There are leaves scattered everywhere but other than that it's pretty much the same.

While waiting for a cab, I noticed how Peeta's expression did not change. He looks like he's seen a ghost. His eyes big, his forehead slightly wrinkled from thinking and his gaze never meet the ground aside when he's looking at me with confusion.

"Hey, is there something wrong? You seemed to be in a deep thought since this morning." I finally asked.

"It's nothing." He answered.

"Okay, well if you want to talk about it, I'm here." I said the smiled. He smiled back obviously remembering his words yesterday. Then he's back at his thoughts again.

After a few minutes we found a cab. I let myself get lost in the view outside my window. The sun is just rising up. I turned to Peeta to tell him about the sunrise but he's looking at me again. I felt worried. It really seemed that he has a problem and it might involve me because he keeps staring at me. After what happened in the beach, I thought of Peeta as a friend now and I wanted to help him with what's bothering him but I'm not good with words like him so I just held his hands and said, "I'm glad you're alright now. You really made me worry. And by the way, thanks again for the talk we had in the beach."

"Thanks too, for taking care of me." He smiled back then squeezed my hands, I felt my cheek redden.

We reached the mansion. I got off then noticed he's slowly walking and he's behind me by a few steps. We're near the door then I turned back to him. "Remember you have to rest. I'll just tell them that you don't feel well."

"Thanks, but I'll be okay."He said, his eyes cleared again and the usual expression back in his face.

"Okay, but don't go crawling back to me if you got sick again." I teased him then he smiled. I turned back towards the door feeling a smile crept up on my face too.

My smile even got wider because I saw Prim with Gale. I ran towards them then gave them a hug.

"I thought you're gonna be here after a week." I said while I squeezed Prim's cheek.

"Well Prim can't wait, she begged me to take her here." Gale replied while looking at Prim.

"Isn't it the other way around?" Prim teased then Gale scratched the back of his neck then he looked at me smiling.

I smiled back. "Well obviously you two missed me a lot, but how about your apprenticeship?"

"Mother said that its' okay if I left early and just come back after the wedding because someone insisted me in already coming here." Prim said eyeing Gale.

We laughed then Annie came from the kitchen looking a little bit frustrated. She lightens up a bit seeing us.

"Hey, you're back. I was really worried. Good thing Prim and Gale are here. I could use an extra help since Johanna's not answering her phone. They arrived here just this morning." Annie explained. She noticed the bag I'm holding.

"Is that the invitations?" She asked.

I nodded then gave the bag to her. " Katniss I don't really want to said bossy but I really need you to finish mailing these today." She said.

"Don't worry. We'll finish it." I said then pat her shoulders. The wedding is near and the preparations are not yet finished.

"What's inside the other bags?" Prim asked.

"Well these are Peeta's and my clothes. See were stranded because of the storm and before we could shelter ourselves we're already soaking wet. And these are Peeta's painting supplies." Remembering Peeta, I looked back at him. His face is in that expression again back at the hotel. Then he noticed me and gave me a half smile. He walked to Prim and Gale saying hi. Prim responded with a smile while Gale just nodded. Then he walked towards me and Annie.

"Sorry Annie for the delay but don't worry I'll get it done by today." Annie nodded then gave him the bag.

He then turned to me."I'll just do this. I think you should be with your sister and Gale catching up." He said and smiled.

"No, I'll help." I said back.

"You helped already when you took care of me when I was sick."

I nod then smiled back. It's only been three days since I saw my sister but I really did miss her, and Gale, well he's my bestfriend and I still need to ask him about how's the school is doing. He excused himself then went upstairs to his room. But before he reached the stairs I call him.

"Peeta, when you're done with the invitations just find me and I'll go with you in the post office, after all, we're partners." He nodded and smiled again then went upstairs.

I went back to face Annie. "So what's the plan now?" I asked.

"Well Cinna we'll be coming here to get the measurements of Prim and Gale and hopefully Rue." I remembered Rue, she's one of the flower girls. "Her mother said that she and Thresh, her brother, would be coming here after lunch but Johanna's the problem. Finnick 's going to fetch her and hopefully by tomorrow she's here. Then I will be going to the town so I can rent the location. That's the plan for today." Annie said then turned to Gale. I looked at Gale too and he seems to be in a deep thought, just like Peeta.

"Gale, can you accompany me to the town?" Annie asked him. He was startled but managed to answer. "Sure."

"Well, Katnis we'll be going, again, the invitations." Annie said.

"Sure, don't worry." I replied. Prim and I walked them outside.

"Hey little duck, what do you want to do? There's a swimming pool in the back yard." I said.

"Maybe next time but we should probably help Peeta." Prim suggested.

I felt embarrassed asking Prim for a swim when I should be helping Peeta by now. "Okay." I said while we're walking inside then to Peeta's room. We knock and Peeta opened the door. He seems to be surprised.

"Hey, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, we decided to help you with the invitations." Prim answered.

"No really it's okay if I'll do it on my own." He assured us.

"No, we insist." Prim said looking at me.

"Yeah Peeta, we better help you." I added.

"Well, okay." He said then let us in. He's not even half way in putting the invitations inside the envelopes and we still have to write the addresses. We start with the invitations and envelopes first. After an hour we finished so we started writing the addresses. Peeta gave me a pen and the copy of the guest list.

"I'll do the half and you do the other half. It looks like Prim is pretty busy here." Peeta said then smiled at Prim.

Prim blushed. "I'm sorry I'm just looking around. The view of the beach outside is amazing."

"It's okay, you don't have to help, maybe Katniss can take you there someday." Peeta said.

"Maybe." Prim replied. "But Peeta, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you a painter?" Prim asked maybe remembering the art supplies earlier.

"Well not really, I'm a baker and I frost the cakes at the bakery so I'm pretty good at painting too."

"You own that bakery in town? Wow, I really admire the cakes you made Peeta. I bought one last year because it's Katniss birthday." Prim said. "It was a green cake and it looked like a forest with trees and animals."

"Yeah, I remembered doing that." Peeta said.

Overhearing their conversation, I'm taken aback to that day. Under the tree near a bakery in town. The blond boy giving me those bread.

"Hey, is your bakery the only one in town?" I asked Peeta. I haven't yet explored the town that much. I always spend my time in the woods, the school and out of the district and if I'm not, I'll be home resting.

Peeta seems to be shocked with what I asked and he's silent for a few seconds but then, "Actually it's the only one in Twelve."

After what he said, I'm shocked too. Is he the same blonde baker? He might because there's only one bakery on the whole district 12. But why doesn't he remember? Then maybe he's not it, maybe it's his brother or just another baker working in the same bakery. I just dismiss the thought.

"Why did you ask?" Peeta asked.

"Nothing." I briefly replied then turned back into writing the addresses.

After an hour Peeta tapped my shoulders then said, "Hey Prim looks like she's already sleepy, maybe you should let her sleep, and she must be pretty tired from traveling.

I looked at Prim and he's right. I nodded but then asked about the invitations. He said that he'll just finish it and he'll just call me if we're going to be mailing it in the post office. Then I carried Prim into my room.

As I lay her down the bed she's slightly awaken.

"Katniss." She whispered.

"You should sleep little duck." I said while covering her with a blanket.

"Would you sing me to sleep?" She asked.

"Sure." I can say I' good at singing like my father, but after he died I only song to one person and that's Prim.

"Sing me the valley song."

The valley song. Our father used to sing it to us when he's still alive and i sing it to Prim when we're still at the Seam and she's sick. It comes to me is a simple lullaby, one we sing fretful, hungry babies to sleep with words are easy and soothing, promising tomorrow will be more hopeful than this awful piece of time we call today.

I started singing to her while running my fingers to her hair.

_**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.**_

_**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**_

_**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**_

_**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**_

When I finished she's asleep. I carefully leave the bed then quietly walk to the door. I need to help Peeta with the invitations. As I opened the door, a pair of deep blue eyes stared into mine.

And I'm back to that day.

_I'm sitting under the tree soaked from the rain. I felt the pain in my stomach. The feeling of hopelessness, waiting death but then someone came out of the bakery holding two burnt bread. And it's not just another blond haired baker that I used to remember, it's Peeta._

**A/N:** I hope you don't mind that I made Thresh and Rue siblings. And at the last part Katniss is having a flashback. Review please. :D

btw, here's an amazing cover of the valley song/Rue's lullaby but the instrumental is "Kiss the rain" by yiruma, you must listen

**/watch?v=mD-CBSBe9OQ** (just attach on the link of YouTube, I can't post the whole link for some reasons)

I do not own hunger games.


	8. Red plaid dress and the valley song

**Chapter 8: Red plaid dress and the valley song**

**A/N: **Thanks for the support. :D

Here's another chapter and this is in Peeta's POV. It's kinda short compared to the last chapter I posted but today, I'll be uploading two chapters.

Enjoy. I do not own hunger games.

**Peeta's POV**

I excused myself and went up to my room. I clutch the plastic bags I'm holding while opening the door. Then I took a shower then change into a green shirt and pants. I started preparing the invitations. My thought wandered again to Katniss, the girl I'm attracted to. Why? I'm not really sure. Is it because of her smiles, her taking care of me when I was sick, her being the girl from the bread incident eight years ago, or there is another reason? And Gale, why do I feel this jealousy towards him? What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling these emotions all of a sudden? There's a lot of questions in my head right now that I don't know the answer to, but I only know one thing, I'm attracted to this girl Katniss Everdeen, I think our first interaction is eight years ago but for some reason I forgot her and it seems she does too then we met again three days ago.

I'm pulled back from my thoughts when I heard a knock. I went to the door and opened it. I was surprised when I saw Katniss and her sister Prim in front of my room.

"Hey, what brings you here?" I asked them looking at Prim and avoiding the gaze of the girl I have a thought of earlier.

"Well, we decided to help you with the invitations." Prim answered.

"No really it's okay if I'll do it on my own." I assured them.

"No, we insist." Prim said looking at Katniss.

"Yeah Peeta, we better help you." She said so I looked at her.

"Well, okay." I said then I let them in. Well there's no avoiding her now, that plan seems to be stupid since were at the same house and I should really let my thought slip because the priority first is to help prepare for the wedding.

I notice that I'm not even half way finished. The thoughts of Katniss may have distracted me earlier. We finished putting the invitation inside the envelopes after an hour. I gave Katniss a pen and a copy of the guest list. I was about to approach Prim but she's looking outside my window lost at the view. You can see the beach outside. I look at it many times.

"I'll do the half and you do the other half. It looks like Prim is pretty busy here." I said to Katniss then I smiled at Prim.

"I'm sorry I'm just looking around. The view of the beach outside is amazing." Prim said shyly.

"It's okay, you don't have to help, maybe Katniss can take you there someday." I think Prim needs to relax since she just got here so I didn't let her help anymore.

"Maybe." Prim replied. "But Peeta, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you a painter?" She asked.

"Well not really, I'm a baker and I frost the cakes at the bakery so I'm pretty good at painting too."

"You own that bakery in town? Wow, I really admire the cakes you made Peeta. I bought one last year because it's Katniss birthday." Prim said. "It was a green cake and it looked like a forest with trees and animals."

"Yeah, I remembered doing that." It was May of last year and my father even helped me design the cake. He said it was for someone special. It took us two days to finish the cake. I wasn't there when Prim got the cake so I didn't see her that time. But I'm glad that I'm able to make that cake especially now, knowing that it's for Katniss.

"Hey, is your bakery the only one in town?" Katniss suddenly asked. I'm shocked that she asked that question. Maybe she remembered the bread incident after all.

"Actually it's the only one in Twelve." I answered but she kept silent, "Why did you ask?" I asked back.

"Nothing." She replied. Then maybe she doesn't. I don't wanna tell it to her because maybe it's just stupid. Who would remember someone who gave them burnt bread eight years ago?

After another hour, I noticed Prim hugging her knees and her faced buried in them. I tapped Katniss' shoulder. "Hey Prim looks like she's already sleepy, maybe you should let her sleep, she must be pretty tired from traveling."

She nodded but said, "How about the invitations. We still have to finish it."

I shook my head, "It's okay, I'll just finish this and just call you when we're going to mail them."

She carried Prim to her room. I returned to what I'm doing. Maybe this attraction I feel is just because on what happened at the hotel. She's the first person who took care of me when I was sick. My mother never did that and I don't want to burden my father so whenever I don't feel good, I just sleep it off. And that talk at the beach. Maybe there's no other reason. Maybe, this is just a friendly-like attraction.

I just tried to focus in the task at hand not letting my thoughts wander off anymore. I finished after half an hour. Not being distracted really made me finish the job faster. I went to Katniss' room. I was about to knock on her door when I hear her singing.

_**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.**_

_**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**_

_**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**_

_**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**_

Then suddenly, I remembered a certain girl when I was five. The girl in a red plaid dress and her hair were in two braided pigtails. The girl in the music class. The girl that made the birds fell silent because of her singing the valley song. The girl I fell in love with when I'm still five.

It was Katniss.

**A/N:** Again, here's the amazing cover of the valley song.

**/watch?v=mD-CBSBe9OQ** (just attach on the link of YouTube, I can't post the whole link for some reasons)

I recommend listening to this. Review please :D


	9. Fear and jealousy

**Chapter 9: ****Fear and jealousy **

**A/N: **Here's another chapter. Enjoy and I do not own Hunger Games.

**Katniss' POV**

He's that boy from bakery. The boy that gave me the bread. The boy that saved my life and in a way gave me new hope. The boy who helped me even though he doesn't know who I am and received a hit from his mother for doing so. The boy I've forgotten but now I've remembered. The boy I owed. The boy who was Peeta. Looking at his deep blue eyes, I'm now sure, he is the boy with the bread.

I was about to say something but then Peeta said, "Hhey, I umm, just went here to tell you that I've finish writing the envelopes on the addresses, I mean, umm the other way around."

"Oh okay, so, should we get going?" I asked while letting my realization aside. This might not be a good moment to be thanking him for what he did eight years ago. He nodded then I excused myself to get some things in my room but I remembered that Prim is sleeping.

"Hey Peeta, I can't go right now, Prim is sleeping and if I go, there's no one to be here with her.

"It's okay, I can just mail these myself." Peeta said. I was about to nod but then we heard someone from the front door.

"Annie, I'm here." We went down to see who it was. It was Cinna.

"Oh hey, do you know where Annie is?" Cinna asked.

"She said she'll be in town for the wedding location." I answered. "And Finnick went to pick up Johanna.

"Well, I guess I'll just be staying here." Then I remembered what Annie said earlier.

"Annie said that you're here to get the measurement of the flower girls and the groomsman."

Cinna nodded. "Well, Prim is here but she's asleep and Gale is with Annie, and Rue I think will be here later." I explained to him.

"Thanks for informing me Katniss." Cinna smiled. I smiled back.

"Cinna can you do me a favor?" I asked shyly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you keep watch of Prim, she's upstairs in my room, the third room from the stairs on the second floor. We still need to mail these invitations.

"Sure I can." Cinna answered.

"Thanks. Well, we're going. Take care." I said then turned to Peeta who's standing behind me.

"Are you sure you're going?" Peeta asked me while we're making our way out.

"Yeah, I mean, I trust Cinna and I promised I'll accompany you." I said.

We ride a cab and like the first time, we're silent. I look down at my fingers like it's the most interesting thing in the world. I don't know how to tell Peeta about the bread. I owe him and I don't like owing people, even if he's a friend. But how will I show him my gratitude for a thing he did a long time ago and I doubt he remembered it but still, I have to thank him no matter what.

He's still silent when we arrived at the post office. He only said a couple of words about the invitations. I just nod at him not sure what to say. We are back in a cab again after an hour. We're still quiet and I just stared outside the window looking at the beautiful sunset. We're back at the mansion after two hours. When we're inside we saw Cinna, Prim, Gale, Annie, two persons I think are Rue and Thresh. Rue looks like the same age as Prim and she has thick dark hair, dark satiny brown skin and golden eyes and his brother Thresh has dark skin same as Rue and dark hair and also has the same eyes as his sister. He's very tall, too. Cinna is measuring Prim and Gale would probably next. Then I noticed Gale, he's staring down with his fist clenched up. I thought of approaching him but Annie greeted us.

"You're back.

"And we're finished with the invitations" I added.

"That's good, thanks Katniss and you too Peeta." She said hugging both of us.

"You're welcome but I'm really sorry. I think I'll be in my room. Just call me when you need something." Peeta said.

"Sure, good night." Annie said then Peeta smiled. Then he greeted Rue and Thresh. I wonder if he's not feeling good again. I watched him as he went upstairs, he then turned to me and smiled sadly, he reached his room and closed the door. I turned back to Annie who seems to be watching me. She's grinning, I know what she's thinking so I just asked her about the location.

"It went great, we're able to rent a beach. It's an almost an hour drive from here but the view is spectacular there. I can't wait to tell Finnick." Annie said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure Finnick will be delighted. By the way, when will he be back?"

"Well, he called me earlier and said he'll be back by tomorrow with Johanna, it's a long travel to district 7 and back here." Annie explained then excused herself to make dinner. I felt my stomach growl. I never realized I've never eaten since yesterday night.

Cinna is finished with Prim so she went running to me.

"I'm sorry little duck, I left you." I said.

"It's okay, when I wake up Gale and Annie were here already."Prim replied. "I'll go to the kitchen, I promised Annie I'd help her."

"Okay little duck." And with that she ran towards the kitchen. I turn my gaze to Gale, he's still being measured so I sit down the couch next to Thresh.

"Hi, you must be Thresh, I'm Katniss." I said to Thresh then offered my hand. He just nodded and shook it.

"Hi I'm Rue, sorry for my brother, he's not really good in speaking to other people. He's kinda shy." Rue whispered to me then smiled.

"It's okay, nice meeting you Rue, have you met my sister yet?"

"Yes, she's very nice, she even showed me the beach across the street." I'm glad that Prim made a new friend but I felt a pang of guilt. I remembered that she wants to go there but I'm not even there when she woke up.

Gale is finished so it's Rue's turn. I watch him as he sits on the other side of the couch. He seems to be avoiding me so I decided to approach him, I was just about to stand but then he excused himself. He said that he's not feeling good so he'll just take a nap before dinner. He went to the room which is just next to mine. Why is he avoiding me? Just this morning he seems happy but now it's like I've done something wrong to him.

**Peeta's POV**

We're riding a cab to the post office. I kept quiet. I'm good with words but right now, I don't even know how to talk to her. I even stuttered talking to her in front of her room. After a few feeble attempts, I gave up. This is not the right time.

_My thought wandered off to the five years old Katniss. I remember now, on that music assembly, she sang the valley song and I swear every bird stopped and listen to her and that's when I realize I love her. They said that's it's impossible for a kid to fell in love but how my heart beats whenever I see her during our history class, the way my chest tightens when I sometimes see that she's looking at me, the way I dreamed of her face, I know it's love. I admire her from afar. I tried talking to her but with no success. Then one day, when I was eleven, I heard my mother screaming at someone outside the bakery. It's a seam girl but not just any other girl, it's Katniss. I felt something in my stomach, the feeling that I identified as fear, fear for her, fear for her family and fear of losing her. So inside, I burnt two bread as an excuse so I can give it to her. I saw her ran with the bread and I feel relieved. This answered why I'm attracted to her. I know I felt something special towards her ever since I was just a kid but somehow, I forgot about it. But then I saw her again sparking that long lost feeling I have for her. But why did I forget the girl I've been in love with since I was five? _

I'm back to reality when the car stopped. We're already at the post office and I didn't even notice it. We went inside then notice there's a long line.

"It's a good thing we finished this invitation early, if not we might be still here during the night." I said trying to make conversation. She just nodded.

We spent an hour before we're able to mail the invitations. It's already getting dark. Our ride back to the mansion is quiet again. I enjoyed the view of the sunset. I turned to her and she's doing the same thing so I just resume looking out the window.

We reached the mansion. Cinna is measuring Prim and Gale is standing behind them, eyes on the ground his fist curled angrily, maybe waiting for his turn. I feel something in my gut upon seeing him. Annie greeted and thanked us for what we've done. I walk up to her and say you're welcome but I apologized because I have to get to my room. I went to greet the guests, Rue and Thresh but I don't know if they're here to stay and help. When I almost reach the top of the stairs I look back at Katniss, I felt sad seeing her but I tried to smile at her realizing she's looking at me too.

While I continued walking I thought to myself, now I know why. And now I know it can never be.

**A/N:** I hope you don't think Peeta's feeling towards Katniss is too rushed. He loved her since 5 but just forgot about it for some reasons but now seeing and her and hearing her singing the valley song again, he's feelings returned.

Sorry for the not great ending and if there's some typo or grammatical error. But I promise next chapter, there will be a Peeta x Katniss moment. And btw, the italicized part is a flashback.

Review please :D


	10. To forget and to remember

**Chapter 10: To forget and to remember**

**A/N: **Sorry but there's no Peeta x Katniss moment here. This chapter is longer than I thought but I promise there will be on the next one. Not just that cheesy.

Thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate all of it.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. :D

I do not own Hunger games.

**Peeta's POV**

I'm inside my room. I went to take a shower then changed into a plain shirt and shorts. After that, I lay down on my bed. My thought continued to wander.

_It's Gale. The reason I tried to forget Katniss is him._

_It's been five, yes five years since I gave Katniss that bread and ever since that day, I tried talking to her but failed. Every time I find a reason to approach her, I find ten reasons not to. Sometimes the reasons are what if. What if she'll think I'm a stalker, what if she doesn't remember me, what if she's just laugh at my face? Other times, if I find my place out of doubt, she's out too, of the district. But often the reason is Gale. Katniss rarely goes to town and if she is in town, she's always with Gale on their way to their hunting school. I convinced myself that they're just partners or friends but how Gale looks at Katniss, and how she looked back at him, the way how inseparable they are, the way he always help her and the way she accepted it, and the way they smile at each other, state otherwise. Then something happened. It's almost a week that Katniss walks alone and she always seems frustrated, so I find this as a chance to finally talk to her. I followed her through town to the school. I lost sight of her but I heard her voice somewhat angry. But then, I saw her and Gale kissing. I walk back to the bakery defeated. I tried to convince myself that I can still be friends with her but I know that I would want to be more than just that. I didn't see her in town for a month but after that, I caught sight of her, with Gale. That's when I tried forgetting about her. I spend everyday of my life in the bakery. I thought of it as baking all my feelings out. It's like every time I bake bread, a little memory of Katniss I'll forget. _

_Then after two years, my parents separated. It put me on an emotional state not because my mother was gone but seeing my father depressed like that hurts me. Yeah my mother is like a witch but still, my father loved her and she's still the mother of his sons. I helped him recover and after a month or so, he did. His back to his usual self and baking did help. That's when I totally forgot about her. It took me three years to forget about her. But I did have nightmares about her only I don't seem to remember her. But seeing Katnis, hearing her sing again and seeing Gale too, bring back all the memories I hardly tried to forget._

_At first I know I got this feeling of jealousy seeing him this morning, laughing with Katniss, but I didn't mind. But now that I remembered what Katniss really is to me, I feel that emotion coming back only it's stronger._

My thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Prim.

"Sorry if I bothered you but dinner is ready." Prim informed me smiling.

"Okay." I answer then manage a smile.

We went down together. Everybody is already sitting around the table with the exception of Katniss and Gale.

After a few minutes Gale comes storming down. His face angry then he shoots daggers at me. He exits the mansion then we heard a car starting then immediately fades away.

I helped with the dishes but I can't take my mind off with the stare of Gale. After that Prim and Rue went to the backyard. CInna left saying he has to get started with the gowns and suits. Then Annie went to show Thresh his room on the third floor, maybe they are staying here. With that I decided to go to my own room too, but then I heard a sob coming from the balcony, I went to see who it was. It was Katniss, her face buried in her knees.

**Katniss' POV**

I excused myself and said I have to do something else. Cinna nodded then I went upstairs. I stopped in front of a room then knock. No one answered so I just barged in. I see Gale staring outside the window. Then he turned to me.

"What do you want?" His face was full of anger.

"Can we talk, in the balcony." He did not response but he followed me.

"Now what." He asked. We're both facing the beach across the street.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked turning to him.

"Like you don't know." He said facing me too. His eyes narrowing.

"That's why I'm asking you. You've been ignoring me since you came back and I don't know why." I said, now very frustrated.

"If you really don't know maybe you should go so you can take care of your partner again." He screamed.

I'm shocked that he screamed at me like that. He's never done that to me until now. Sure Gale can be like that but he never came to the point where he screams at me.

"Is this the reason you're angry at me, for taking care of a sick friend." I said obviously hurt.

"So now he's your friend, well that's fast, I don't remember you being like that Katniss." He said coldy.

Then I realized he was true. That's the very same thing I thought of myself. But then I remember what Peeta said to me at the beach.

"Maybe people change Gale. Maybe at some point of my life I've changed. Maybe it's part of life. Maybe I learned how to trust someone because.." I can't finish the sentence. I can't tell him about Peeta and the bread. I know that's another reason why I easily feel comfortable around him. Because he once saved my life.

"Because what?" Gale asked still with a loud tone. I kept quiet then turned my gaze to the beach.

"Because he kissed you, too?" He smirked.

Then I just heard a sound of my palm hitting his cheek. He has no right of accusing me of something I did not do. I look at him, his cheek red but he still managed to keep his smirk.

"Why would you even think of that?" I said trying to hold my tears.

"Don't you remember Katniss." He said, his face looks hurt.

I did remember.

_Gale's been ignoring me for a week now. I tried going to his house to talk to him but he's not there. I tried looking for him in the woods but he's nowhere to be seen. We only see each other at the school but he's barely talking to me then one day I confronted him._

"_Gale, why are you are like this. You've been ignoring me" I said but his eyes still on the ground._

"_Did I do something wrong? Tell me." He's still not talking. I was about to walk out but he grabbed me. He cupped my face then our lips met. I was confused by what's happening but then he pulled away._

"_Katniss, I love you." He confessed but I was still shocked from the kiss. After a few second, I realized what's happening._

"_Gale, no I can't. You know why." _

"_But Katniss, just because it happened to your parents doesn't mean it would happen to us too."_

"_Gale you don't understand."He nodded then walked out. His face down and his fist clenched up._

_Gale did know why. We talked about this once. I told him I'll never be in love with someone else, I don't want to get married and I don't want to have children. I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to be like my mother and I don't want to have children that may be like me, growing up to soon. _

_Growing up, I realized that I can live without someone beside me. And I have proven that with the way I provided for my family. But Gale did want to have that, a family of his own but I didn't know that he wants me to be a part of it. Gale ignored me after that. Like what I did before he confessed to me, I look for him so we can talk. I miss my bestfriend. I miss our time in the woods doing what we love. I miss our talks but now, he can even barely look me in the eye._

_Then one day, I saw him sitting on a rock at our usual place. I approached him than tapped his shoulders. He looked at me but then turned to looking beyond the woods._

"_Can we talk, about us?" He nodded then we started talking. After much time of explanations, he finally understands and agreed to be just friend. We manage to return to our relationship of just being best friends. He sometimes makes a joke about us being more than that. At first I was bothered by it but as time pass, I grow comfortable with his jokes knowing that it's just a friendly one. But now, everything has changed._

"What does it have to do with me changing?" I asked him.

"Well I thought you would change your feelings about it, I thought you the same way I feel about you, I was wrong. I realized you're really just this strong person. You really don't want that kind of relationship because you don't need somebody with you, but now, that guy changed you, you became vulnerable, my kiss didn't do it so maybe his does."

I am now really angry. He's so stubborn, making conclusions like that. I can't believe his being unreasonable. Does he think I'm the person that can be changed by a kiss, is that what he thinks of me? It's very ridiculous of him to be angry at me just because I took care of him now I hear his accusations. I can't stand it anymore.

"Peeta didn't freaking kiss me. Maybe he did change me but not in a way you've done. And I know it took a lot of courage to say you love me then and I know how much it hurts you that I didn't say it back but I'm your best friend and you should know me better than that." I screamed at him.

"Maybe I didn't really know you after he came, after he changed you." He said the stormed off. He was about to leave the balcony but then I said,

"Maybe we've just been fooling ourselves that we can still be friends after you confessed to me. We changed because we wanted different things but we're too blind to see it. Until now." I said letting my tear fall down. I hear his footsteps fade away.

I cried and cried. We fight a lot but just after that, we made up then we're back to being besfriends again. But now, I doubt that will happen. That's another reason I can't fall in love. It just makes things complicated. And now, I've lost my bestfriend. I think we've been just blind. Maybe I thought we could just continue being what we are before he confessed and he expected me to feel something more towards him so we stayed being friends. We're just in denial. Maybe our friendship ended when he confessed to me and I didn't return his feelings.

After I calmed down, I buried my face into my knees but still sobbing a little. I just want to go home now but I can't do that. I just have to put this aside. I have to deal with Gale, I know it will be hard but I have to do this for Annie. I was about to go to my room but then I saw Peeta looking at me.

**A/N:** I know Gale is a little bit OOC but that's how Gale normally reacts about Katniss and Peeta being friends in the other ff I've read, but don't worry, he'll cool down.

Sorry if there's some errors and review please. :D


	11. Just friends and wanting more

**Chapter 11: Friends and Trust**

**A/N:** This Peeta and Katniss moment will not be that "fluffy". But don't worry, I'll get to that on the right moment.

**Peeta's POV**

She's looking at me, dried tears in her cheek and her eyes red from crying. I approached her, brushed her cheek removing her tears. I realized what I'm doing so I immediately take my hands off her.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"No, it's okay." Katniss said to me trying to put up a smile. She was about to go but I stopped her.

"Hey Katniss, want to talk about it?" I offered. She seems to be having second thoughts but she resumed her place beside me. We're looking at the beach. I don't know how to start but then she speaks.

"Do you think friends can be in love with each other?" She asked me, I felt something familiar in my gut again.

"Why, is it Gale? Don't you guys are like that already." I asked trying not to choke in my own words.

"What, no, we're just friends, at least, that's what I want." She said. And with just that, the feeling of jealousy was gone. But then I remembered the kiss they shared.

"He wanted the opposite. He confessed he loved me when we were sixteen, he even kissed me but I just don't feel the same way. In fact, I don't want to feel something like that towards anyone." She said as if she's reading my mind but her last statement. It's like I've been punched in the gut.

"After that we resumed being just friends. But just tonight, I learned that he never did stop, you know, feeling like that, towards me, and now I think I've just lost my best friend." She continued.

"Oh Katniss." I manage to say.

"And he even got jealous of you. He thought we kissed and, he's just, he's just so unreasonable." Then she explained me about how I was involved in their "discussion".

I was shocked. So that's why Gale been staring at me like I'm a prey.

"I'm sorry if I'm the reason you-"I didn't finish because Katniss interrupted me. "No it's not your fault. He didn't own me. He does not decide who I'll be friends with. I'm just really sad that he thinks of me like that. We've been side by side since we're eleven but how he thinks of me now is like we've just met. He let his anger overwhelm him." She said now crying.

I can't stand the sight of her crying. I pushed aside my real feeling towards her and hugged her like a comforting friend would. I don't want to rush things. I don't want to scare her off. Then with that, I decided that being friends with Katniss may be a good start.

"Don't worry Katniss, Gale would come to his senses." I know it's stupid of me to be saying that to her but I don't want to see her crying anymore."Soon he'll realize what he's done. Having you as friend might not be enough for him but not having you as anything is far worst than that." I said thinking of these exact words to myself.

She stopped crying so I let go of her even though I still want to stay in that position.

"Thanks Peeta." She said as she wiped her tears with her sleeves. "You're always here when I have a problem. I wish I could do the same thing for you. I owe you a lot for all the talks we had."

I smiled thinking to myself that having her around is enough payment. But then she said something I thought I'll never hear, "and for that bread too, eight years ago."

I'm stunned. She did remember.

"Maybe you don't remem-". I cut her off by saying, "Katniss, I remember about the bread."

She seems shocked too. We're silent for a minute but I broke it. I explained to her what happened that day. I made up an excuse as why to I forget about it, not wanting to reveal my feelings to her since I was five. I also told her about the nightmare I always had. She still looked shocked. Maybe I went overboard telling her about my nightmares.

"Oh, you have nightmares too." She then told me about her nightmares involving Prim. She also told me that she forgot about me just remembering when she saw me up close and knowing about the bakery. After telling me her story she looked down.

"Peeta, if it weren't because of you, my family could have died of starvation." I was surprised by what she just told me. I didn't know that my bread saved her life. I was just so happy and relieved I did the right thing.

"Really it's okay." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"No, it's not okay, you helped someone you don't know and you even got hit by your mother. I owe you my life, Prim's and my mother's too."

I can't say to her the reason I helped her. This is not the right time so I just said, "Well maybe you owe me, and if you want to pay me, would you mind if we go for a walk in the beach some times, during the sunset."

"Okay, but I don't think that would be an enough payment."

"Don't worry, it is. I really wanted to paint the sunset in the beach." I explained to her. I really did want to paint that scene but I still hoped she bought this.

She nodded then smiled. We decided to go inside since it's getting very cold but then I heard Katniss stomach grumble. We laughed then Katniss said that she haven't had eaten yet since yesterday. I offer to make her some cheese buns again since there is no food left. She agreed then on our way down, we saw Prim and Rue watching tv in the living room.

**Katniss' POV**

I called Prim and she turned to me.

"Hey Katniss, there you are." Prim said. I walk towards her then gave her a hug. "Are you crying?" I don't want to tell Prim about Gale and I. They are very close and I don't want this to affect their closeness. I didn't even tell her about Gale's confession to me.

"Yes, because she's very hungry." Peeta quickly replied as if he's reading my mind.

"Oh, do you want me to cook something." Prim asked. I smiled at her. She's the opposite of me. I kill and hunt and she heals. She's very likeable and she always looks out for the sake of others. And unlike me, she stayed beside our mother even during her depression. Even thought we have a lot of differences, I love her. She's the only person I'm sure I loved.

"No it's okay. Peeta here promised me to make cheese buns." I said looking at Peeta. He smiled at me.

"Really, can I and Rue help?" Prim asked Peeta excitedly. He nodded and smiled.

We all proceeded to the kitchen. Peeta made the dough and Prim helped with the kneading. Rue grated the cheese. While watching them I thought to myself.

At first I doubted befriending Peeta. It seemed that I'm only doing this because of the wedding. But after the talk on the beach and in the balcony not to mention that he's the boy with the bread that saved us, especially Prim, I can say he's one of the people I trust. He just sees good in anything. And I'm glad we've talked about the bread incident eight years ago. I still didn't know why he would help me but maybe it's just in his nature. He looks out for the sake of others as well, like Prim.

But then my thought wandered off to Gale. I hope Peeta is right. But I know the chance of us being "normal" with each other again is very little. What have been said is said and unlike us two, it can never change. I just hope we can have a resolution between us. He's still my friend after all.

My thought was interrupted by Peeta.

"Thinking about that again?" He said with a look of concern.

I just shook my head. He has done many things for me. Maybe this one I can do by myself. I went to help them and after a few minutes, we're eating cheese buns.

**A/N:** The walk in the beach or what I call "the beach scene" will be the next Peeta x Katniss moment to wait for.

Johanna's appearance will be on the next chapter.

Review please :D.


	12. Groomsman and Bridesmaid

**Chapter 12: Groomsman and Bridesmaid**

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took ages to update. Starting my college life and ECE is definitely not easy. But I will try to update as soon as I can. Want to finish this story. Sorry but there is no Katniss and Peeta here, maybe after the next chapter.

I do not own Hunger Games. Read and review,

**Gale's POV**

I stormed off the house. Angry. Very angry. To whom? Maybe with that guy Peeta? Maybe with Katniss? Maybe with myself even.

It hurts a lot when Katniss rejected me. I have known that she doesn't like that kind of thing but still it hurts when she finally said the words, "I can't" and it hurts even more that things have changed, not for the good but for the worse.

After that day, when she talked with me in the woods saying she needed her best friend back, I told myself it's okay just being friends with her. But the more I spend time with her, looking at those intense grey eyes, the way she knows how to handle her bow and arrows, the way her hair sways, braided or not, the way those rare smiles creep up to her face whenever she shoots a squirrel or any animal for that matter on the eye or even just seeing Prim, it just makes me fall for the huntress with the braided hair whose my best friend again. Realizing this, I still hope that she changes her feelings towards me, that she too will fall in love with her best friend. But now, with what's going on all of a sudden; she befriending Peeta and trusting him easily, me overreacting even accusing her of things, us wanting different things from each other and me screaming at her because of that, made me feel angry, neither to her nor him, but to myself.

I parked in front of a diner with the sky gloomy, like me. I remember one time, it was Katniss' birthday. Prim and I decided to surprise her by renting the diner we often go to just for her. The diner was owned by Greasy Sae. She used to "work" on the hob but she saved enough money to open her own diner.

Prim is in charge of the cake, Mrs. Everdeen and my mother is in charge of the decoration while Rory is helping me hunt because I'm in charge of the meat Sae will be cooking with later. We caught a deer, a turkey, a wild pig, three fat rabbits and six squirrels. It's a lot but we decided to invite some of the seam people.

Katniss was so surprised she almost cried with happiness. She jumps towards me for a hug but we end up falling on the floor laughing like there's no tomorrow. It was one of the moments with her I'll always treasure. But those moments might never happen now that I've ruined it. Again. But now, it's beyond repair unlike last time. I've crossed the line.

My face is buried in my knees and I'm trying hard not to cry when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Umm, you're blocking the entrance." I hear a girl say, voice slightly annoyed.

I didn't notice that I've been sitting in front of the door of the diner. I quickly stand up to face her mumbling my apology. I noticed she has brown hair just above her shoulders and wide set eyes the same color as her hair. Then she proceeded inside but she faced me again saying, "Never thought a guy cries." Then start to make her way again towards the line. I followed her taking my place behind her. I could use a cup of coffee. She then faced me again, her eyes intense, very much like Katniss then I felt sadness again. She continues to look at me. "We have feelings too." I said defensively. She returned to face the other way her back in front of me.

"That's a shocker." She whispered quietly I almost didn't catch it. I did not reply. My thought is still wandering off to our fight. Maybe it is my fault saying things like that. Things that's unreasonable and out of place. I need to apologize to her. I know we will never be the same again but not being with here, even just as friends, I just can't afford to think life without her. What have I done?

I'm back to reality when the cashier asked me what to order. I was about to make my way out of the diner holding a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee and a box containing a hamburger when I saw her again. She looks very frustrated.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" I asked while taking a sip on my cup.

"None of you're business." She said while looking at her watch.

Judging by the looks of her knitted eyebrows, her constant glance to her watch and the weather, it's already a downpour outside, she's stranded and she needs to get going maybe because she is late for something.

"You know, I can give you a ride home." I offered surprising myself. Maybe doing good things will ease the guilt I feel. Well, it's a stupid theory but I should still help her.

"I guess there are no other good options. I really have to be home, now."

"Well, you're welcome." I said trying to smile but failed remembering how this girl is like Katniss the first time we met, stubborn.

"Whatever." She said then we made our way to the car.

"Where do you live?" I asked her while starting the engine.

"Just near here. You know that villa in front of a beach two blocks from here."

Then I realized that's where we are staying. "By any chance do you know Finnick and Annie?"

"Well yeah, I'm staying there awhile for their wedding." She said while putting her feet on top of the dashboard.

"It's a small world isn't it? Actually I'm staying there too, for the wedding."

She just murmured an agreement. Then she turned to me.

"Why were you crying earlier?" She asked. Her face full of confusion. I guess it is really the first time she saw a guy cried. I thought she was just teasing me.

"Well I don't want to go into details but I had a fight with a girl." I said trying to keep my focus on the road.

"Your girlfriend?"

"No, my best friend, if she still considers me that." I replied with a sigh. She just nodded then turned her pace to the road again.

We're already at the villa. We entered and saw Annie, Finnick and Cinna looking very impatient.

"Where were you? You said only for ten minutes?" Annie asked.

"I'm sorry. Just went to buy food." The girl responded. Her voice soft, surprisingly.

Annie turned to Cinna."I'm sorry for the trouble, calling you back here and all."

Cinna just gave her a smile. I excused myself then went to the kitchen to finish my burger. After a while I made my way to my room. The living room is empty. But then there she is again, walking towards the stairs. I went up, her still just a couple steps behind me. I stopped in front of Katniss' door. I was about to knock when she speaks again.

"I think you should sort your arguments you have with her next time, it's already late."

I was about to tell her that it's none of her business too when she added, "I saw the look of her eyes earlier when I came here. She's been crying. She's emotionally exhausted. Do it tomorrow, you both should need a time to cool off and think about things. Rushing things isn't good you know." She said then smiled at me but her eyes almost seemed teary. She sighed then begins to grab the doorknob.

"Thanks. By the way I'm Gale." I said trying to smile with success.

"It's nothing. Don't mention it. Ever." She said then opened the door.

"And I'm Johanna." She added then closed the door. I went to my own room and followed her advice. I think about what will become of us now, the wrong things I've said and how I would apologize to her and keep my expectations low towards her reaction. And with that I drift off to sleep.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the typo and wrong grammars.

Next chapter will be interesting. Gale and Peeta talking. Watch out for that :D


	13. The Best man and Groomsman Part 1

**Chapter 13: The Best man and Groomsman Part 1**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry but this part took longer than I have thought. So for those of you waiting for a Peeta x Katniss moment, maybe the next next next chapter, maybe in chapter 16 but it's not yet confirmed. I just really want to clear the issues of some of the characters, excluding Peeta's love for Katniss, that would be at the beach scene.

As Johanna did say, rushing things isn't good.

And btw, I changed the last chapter to only, "Groomsman" for I had a change of plan.

Enjoy! I don't own Hunger Games.

* * *

**Gale's POV**

I feel the ray of the sun touch my face, hear the soothing melodies of the birds outside and the soft laughs of people by the beach across the street. The view of the beach from the balcony was breathtaking and I wonder how it would feel if we're actually there. I remember seeing the beach when I drove here and made mental note to invite Prim and Katniss…

I suddenly open my eyes realizing we had a fight last night and I was supposed to talk to her today.

I quickly wash my face, brush my teeth then looked at the mirror in the bathroom to check if I'm presentable enough. I fixed my hair a little and smoothed some of the wrinkled spots of my clothes.

I went outside my room then rushed downstairs. I'm still thinking to my self that it's all my fault and I should be accepting towards her decision no matter what. It's not bad to hope a little that it will still be the same between us but I also need to be aware of the fact that it is unlikely to happen.

I'm at the living room but there's no one there. I checked the backyard, the kitchen then the dining room. All I saw was a single mug of coffee on the table and a plate with food I think for two people. I went back to the living room. I checked the clock hanging beside the television. It's already 10:00 in the morning. I guess everybody left.

Stupid. I remember we are supposed to help for the wedding. I went back to my room defeated. I'll just talk to her if I have a chance. I took a bath then change clothes. I probably need to call Annie and apologize for waking up late. I went down to the living room again but then I saw him.

Peeta Mellark, sipping coffee from the mug I saw earlier.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I woke up very early in the morning. Not from the nightmare that usually visits me. No, in fact I've stopped having that nightmare about that girl from eight years ago after knowing it's Katniss. But I wake up early because of so many new sets of questions running through my mind.

What will happen today? How could I tell her my feeling for her since I was five? If I do tell her would I end up being in the situation that Gale's in right now? Or maybe I could start being just friends with her, I'll just take it slowly. It's a good decision, right? But isn't Gale started out with just the same thing and he ended up getting rejected, twice?

I shake my head. I should not be thinking like that. In the right time, I would confess to her and I will gladly accept whatever decision she will have even though it will end up hurting me. I want Katniss to be happy and right now, what she wants is a good friend. And I will be up for the role that I know in some times, will have consequences.

I decided to clear my head. We're here to help for the wedding, not to sort out issues, that will be done in the right time.

I take a bath then wear a plain shirt and brown pants. I went downstairs. It's already 7:00. I had high hopes that I will see Katniss there but she's not. She's still probably in her room after all she had a very rough night last night.

I'm the only one there so I decided to make breakfast. I made a mental list of the person staying here so I'll be able to make enough food for all.

Me, Katniss, Prim, Annie, Finnick, Rue, Thresh, Gale whom I'm not ready to have contact with yet, that will be, in the right time (it's probably my most used phrase now), and Johanna who just came last night.

We're nine. I decided to make pancakes, fry some bacons and eggs and make some cheese buns. I know cheese buns are hard to do especially when you're alone, it takes a lot of time and effort, but it's Katniss' favorite, that's enough reason to be making these. At least I know I'm doing all the possible efforts I can to make her happy.

I finished after about an hour and unlike with me, telling Katniss my feelings about her, it's juts the right time because almost everybody are already downstairs with the exception of Gale and Finnick. Annie told everyone that Finnick is still tired from the driving for at least two nights. I wonder why not just ride the train. It's a lot less tiring and time consuming than by car but I shrugged of my question.

After eating, Annie announced that today they will be choosing for the flowers and the decorations for the venue. She said only girls will be accompanying her. I looked at Katniss, surprisingly her face is calm, peaceful even. She caught me staring at her and offered me a smile. I smiled back but surely the shock is still evident to my face. Then she returned her attention to Annie. I feel my heart's fast beat with the sight of her smiling.

Johanna and Katniss did the dishes while everybody prepared for the day. I made coffee but before I managed to drink it, Annie asked me if I could drive them to town. I smiled and muttered an "Okay."

Thresh said that he'll just visit a friend here in district 4 since us boys will not be doing anything today but tomorrow is the day we'll shine, according to Annie.

We arrived at the florist at 9:30 and Annie said that I could go home to rest. I waved goodbye at them. But when I looked at Katniss, she seems to be in a deep thought but after realizing I'm looking at her, she smiled again. I don't know why but I felt disturbed because she hasn't spoken anything to me involving the incident last night since this morning. Whenever I had a chance to talk to her this morning, she'll just smile and talk about something else. I think she's avoiding the topic. I thought she trusts me now but I guess it's just too much for her and she's also thinking about helping for the wedding first, so I just smiled back.

I returned home. I remembered my coffee so I went grab it on the table. It's already cold so I reheat it in the microwave. After that, I went to the living room and decided to finish my coffee there. But then I hear footsteps. I turned to see Gale looking at me with the same expression I'm sure my face is showing.

Is today the right time?

* * *

**A/N:** Peeta is referring to the right time of him and Gale talking. Promise it will be on the next chapter. And I also promise to be updating soon.

Review please :D


	14. The Talk Part 1

**Chapter 14: ****The Talk Part 1**

* * *

**A/N:** This was supposed to be the talk between Gale and Peeta but it seems too short so I decided to split this chapter into two, one with Gale and Peeta then Katniss and Johanna. I hope you enjoy and I really am sorry for the lack of Peeta and Katniss moments but don't worry, it will come. Katniss and Gale's misunderstanding just needs to fixed and then I'll give you Peeta x Katniss.

And there will be a part 3 of The best man and groomsman. Enjoy :D

* * *

**The Best man and Groomsman Part 2**

**Peeta's POV**

Is this the right time?

I look at him as he made way to the couch beside me, eyes guarded and fists clenched.

After about a minute of silence and awkwardness I speak up.

"You're food is on the table." I regret saying it immediately after. It sounded like we're a married couple and I'm informing him to eat his breakfast. But he only nodded but made no move towards the dining room. I was about to go to my room but he said, "Where is everybody?"

"Katniss, Prim, Rue, Johanna are with Annie doing something for the wedding, us guys have the day off but tomorrow, we'll be fully functional for the preparation." I informed him as if saying the first name in my sentence is just normal.

"Oh." He mumbled. Another minute of silence passed and I just can't take it anymore. Maybe this is the right time. We're just the only people in the house maybe except Finnick but I know he'll just be spending the whole day resting. And I never thought that he made this far without him punching my face. But I really don't know him so who am I to judge, but anyway, this is the right time and I will not waste this chance.

"I don't want to intrude or something but what happened to you with Katniss last night?" I asked wanting to hear his part of the story.

"That took you long enough." Gale smirked but sadness still evident in his grey eyes, the very same eyes Katniss possesses. I didn't feel anger towards his comment but only felt sympathy towards the guy. I don't know how it feels but the longing and regrets his eyes showed, I bet it's pretty painful.

I didn't reply though, for I don't know what to say. I only wait for him to continue. As if reading my mind, he does but his smirk and his guardedness seems to vanish.

"I think I've lost my bestfriend." He started then he continued to tell me the side of his story and I'm surprised that he admitted it's his fault. He told me that he lost his control the first time he heard that Katniss took care of me when I was sick in a hotel and she calling me a partner. The next was just like Katniss's story, him yelling at Katniss and accusing her of ridiculous things, the way he just walked out not wanting to hear or understand what she's saying because it hurts too much and him thinking that their friendship can never be saved because of what he did not only last night but three years ago. They are just too blind to see, but now, it's clearer than the water in the beach one day I want to visit.

"I never imagined I'll be having this kind of conversation with you." He added.

"So did I." I only manage to answer. I don't know what to say. Should I comfort him, get angry at him or just walk away like this conversation never happened. But I know what I should do.

"Talk to her and apologize." I said. Katniss wants her bestfriend back. I can just see it in her eyes, her sad smiles. Her look is the same as Gale's right now. And if that makes her happy, I'll help Gale, even it will be stupid to help your competition, I'll have my chances.

"You think she'll want to talk to me after what I have done?" He said full of hope.

"Yeah, trust me." I said with serious tone. Hopefully it will convince him enough.

"I don't know about that, trusting your competitions." He said almost as a joke. I manage a short chuckle.

"So you know."

"The way you look at her, it's obvious, well for me. I looked at her that way you know." Gale said. I don't know if the tension between us is gone or maybe we're just putting this aside.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" I asked as a form of admission about my feelings to her.

"As you said, I'm going to talk to her, I just hope she'll still accept me, even though just as a friend." He said.

"I mean about my feeling towards her." I said facing the floor. Am I really having this conversation with him? With Gale?

"I will lie to you if I said I'll be okay with that. I'm actually furious with the idea but it's not my priority right now. I'll just say that it's your choice. And it's Katniss' choice too." Gale said then stands up.

"Thanks for the talk. You're a good guy Mellark, I want to hate you but I just can't, not after this." And with that, I'm alone again, staring into my half filled mug of coffee that's cold again.

It's not easy to move on and I know Gale is hurting right now that Katniss rejected him, but it would be so much worse not having her at all. And Gale might be not happy with me, my feelings and my friendship with Katniss, but I know that he's not against it too. I just hope that they'll sort their problems but for the mean time, I'll just wait for my turn for a talk with Katniss.

* * *

**The Maid of honor and Bridesmaid**

**Katniss' POV**

It was a very long day. It's almost sunset when we finished with today's tasks. We went to the florist's. Their green house was the biggest one I've seen. We took almost four hours just picking the flowers for our bouquets and for the decorations. And because the wedding theme is blue, we most likely look at those ranging its color from the theme.

After a lot of looking, Prim and Rue saw this beautiful cluster of light blue hydrangea that seems to be mixed with dark blue berries-like flowers the florist described as blue delphinium, muscari, and eryngium. Annie said that it will be the perfect decorations surrounding the aisle. And after a lot more searching, Annie finally found the flowers for the bouquets. It is also hydrangeas with soft blue pastel coloring. The florist told us that this unique flower has a magical mythical meaning, if a witch put a curse on you the lovely hydrangea could be used to break the curse.

After that, we went to the beach that Annie has rented for the wedding. She chose white chairs that will be lined up in front of the altar that will be designed with two trees blooming with white petals and light blue and white satin will be designed alongside the chairs. Annie's face while describing it was precious. Her eyes bright and gaze very dreamy.

Then my thought was interrupted by a cold feeling on my shoulder. It's Johanna offering me a cold drink from the vending machine. We are just about to go home but Prim and Rue pleaded to stay. I watched them build a sand castle with Annie as Johanna sat beside me. I have never really talked to her. She just came last night. Then I'm reminded of it again, the very thing I tried forgetting since morning and fortunately doing something earlier for the wedding helped. But now my mind was preoccupied by it. But my attention was caught when Johanna spoke.

"Hey, you seem off." She said casually like we've known each other for a while. She seems forward.

"Oh its nothing." I replied not wanting to have this conversation with her. I really have a hard time trusting people, well maybe except for Peeta. But he did save my life once and I trust him for that.

"I know you're thinking about your best friend Gale." I was surprised she knows that. I mean she just came last night. I look at her with wide eyes only to see her with a blank expression.

I was about to speak but then she added, "We met last night, told me about it but don't worry, he didn't elaborate that much."

I manage a nod. I've never met anyone very straight forward. I didn't speak up again. I don't want to talk about it. To anyone. Even Peeta. I don't want to be a burden. I can fix it by myself. But this girl seems to be against it.

"If you are worried about losing him as your best friend, you're on the same page with him. Talk to him."

"Well I don't think it will be easy. It's like not we could just be the same with each other talking." I said with an annoying tone.

She seems to not notice it. "Well you gotta be stupid not to figure that out but do you really want to let got of Gale, even as a friend." Her comment stopped me. Yes I know things between us will change but do I want him out of my life forever?

No. He's like my family. We helped each other for years. He's like a part of me, a brotherly part. And I will not want to let go of him just because of this. I just hope he'll come to his senses.

"Sure. Thanks." I said while looking at her but her eyes cloudy.

"You seem off too." I said surprising myself trying to make conversation.

"It's nothing." She said then takes a sip of her juice.

"That's what I said. I don't believe you."

"Well, then don't. You have your own problems and I think you should focus on that, not knowing other people's problem." She said now standing up.

"Isn't it the thing you just did?" I said while standing up. Annie seems to be waving at us now informing us we're ready to go.

"Well, your problem can still be fixed though, and as of mine..." She said not finishing the sentence. I look at her as she walks towards them with a wave. She turned to me, her usual smirk back on her face then ushered me to follow her.

While we're at the cab, I can't manage to think what's with this girl. Why is she helping me? But I'll just follow what she said. I will talk to Gale no matter what. If he doesn't want so be it, but at I really want to try to get my best friend back. Again.

We are nearing the villa. My hands are shaking and I'm feeling nervous as we get closer. Prim seems to notice it.

"Hey Katniss what's the problem." Prim asked her face full of concern.

"Nothing little duck. Just tired that's all." At least I'm not lying. I really am tired, but not just physically. She just held my hands, gives it a squeeze and smiled at me.

We are already at the villa and my anxiety grows stronger. But I did not let this show. Annie, Prim and Rue didn't notice it, but Johanna did. She just mouthed "go". I'll never understand her. Why is she helping me all of a sudden? But I just nodded.

We were inside. I see Thresh, Finnick and Peeta in the living room. The two guys seems to be talking about something but Peeta just sits there, his gaze on the floor but eventually meets mine as we entered the house. They all greeted us but then Peeta came to me, he gave me half smile and a wave then he leans beside me, his mouth near my ear then he whispered, "He's waiting in the balcony."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry but I just really don't like rushing stories. And I have something planned when this story comes to an end but it will still be a long way.

And what do you think is with Johanna? And what will happen to the talk of Gale and Katniss?

Review please :D


	15. The Talk Part 2

**Chapter 15: The Talk Part 2**

**A/N: **So here's the chapter of Katniss and Gale, obviously from the title, talking. I hope you'll enjoy. I do not own hunger games.

**Gale's POV**

I've been pacing back and forth practicing my speech. I have only one chance to having her back again, as my best friend, or just as friend, it's good enough and better than nothing.

I'm excited and very nervous. I repeated my mantra, it's my fault, apologize, accept her decision and if she did forgive me, we're just friends. The last phrase hurts. It's clear that she doesn't want anything romantic. I'm just not sure if it she doesn't want it with me.

I shook my head. I'm supposed to apologize and not blame her for rejecting me.

I've been practicing for an hour then hear them arrive. My heart beats fast. I tried to keep calm. But then failed when after a while I hear her enter the balcony. The same place where our fight happened last night.

"Hey, Gale can we-" I interrupted her with a hug. All of the speeches in my head that I've practiced earlier gone. Seeing her again, I just can't stop myself and this might be the last hug I'll ever have with her. But surprisingly, she hugged back. I can feel her crying as drops of tears began soaking my shirt.

**Katniss' POV**

I don't know why I'm crying. It's just I never thought that he would be wanting to talk to me after what happened. I remember when we first made up. It's just like this, though the environment is different and there was no crying back then.

We separated after a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

We both said in chorus.

"Katniss you don't have to apologize." He said, his eyes red.

"No, I'm sorry for.." I just can't seem to say it. It might just hurt him again.

"For rejecting me?" He said but his voice is not sad or hurting, it's almost soft. "It's not your fault too. I'm just, very stupid." He said then turned his back to me then took his place last night, I followed him.

"It hurts Katniss, I'm not gonna lie but its stupid. I overreacted. It's like there is no other option for me to be doing after hearing you say all those words. Truth does hurt. But I don't want to lose you, forever, as my bestfriend, if you still consider me that."

I grab his hand and squeezed it. I'm out of words right now, still not believing that this guy is Gale. It's like he matured overnight. And I never thought that this conversation will be this way.

But I manage to said, "It's not your fault you have feelings Gale, I just hope they're in place." I said then smiled at him. "And I still consider you as a bestfriend. But I'm gonna be honest with you, it's not gonna be the same anymore."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just really sorry Katniss, for causing all this. At first I really do want us to be something more, but after our fight, I realized the consequence of what I've done, I just, I'm sorry." He apologized once more.

"Well, I guess you won't stop saying sorry so I accept your apology."

"Well, sorry for saying sorry all the time." He said then smiled. I laughed, maybe some time, we'll be able to return to what we are before all this happened.

I'm just really glad that we're able to talk this out. I know other says that things like this usually don't work out. But I trust Gale and I know that the time will not come when we're in this situation for the third time. Progress between our friendship might be slow as we have to start again, but I wouldn't change my decision for still keeping him in my life. And this time, we just want to stay friends. No more expectations to each other, wanting different things, we just both wanted to be a part of each other's life, even though it's not what Gale wanted at first.

Peeta's right, people change. And with the thought of him, I smiled again, unsure why, but maybe this boy is not just the boy with the bread. He's the boy who's always there when I needed someone for help. Even when I'm hiding the need, he'll still be able to look past it. The old Katniss would be annoyed at that thought, but as I have known, people change. And both me and Gale changed for the good.

We just looked across the street. The water sparkles as the moonlight reflects it. We can hear the breeze as we stayed silent. I feel relieved and happy. I look at Gale and I know he's feeling the same way. I know him too much, after all, he's my bestfirend.

He then caught me looking at him. He smiled again.

"Thank you for giving me another chance. I promise it will not come to a point where we'll be like this."

I nodded then smiled. I know Gale will keep his promise.

"And I understand now how you could easily trust Mellark easily." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, I have trusted him easily too. But I still wish I could hate him." He replied and I'm even more confused. Still? Have they talked already?

I was about to ask him but then I feel the wind getting stronger.

"Come on let's go inside. You might catch a cold….Catnip."

I smiled and brushed of my earlier questions in my head as I follow, my bestfriend once again, Gale Hawthorne, inside."

**A/N:** I know it's a little short but I think the content of it is just right. I also imagined the ending like that. But as I promise, more Peeta x Katniss moments.

Review please :D


	16. Ten and Hundred reasons

**A/N:** Yay it's Friday. I got to update my story. This chapter is kinda an introduction to more Peeta and Katniss.

I do not own Hunger Games. Sorry for the typo and grammar mistakes.

Hope you'll enjoy :D

**Chapter 16: Ten and Hundred reasons**

**Peeta's POV**

"He's waiting for you in the balcony". I said to her. He's not actually waiting for her. But I saw him there, walking back and forth muttering to himself. I know he'll not be able to ask Katniss to talk to him. So I try helping him. And that's what I'm doing.

She nodded. She smiled then excused herself.

I just hope they will fix everything between them. I follow my gaze to her as she made her way upstairs. I want Katniss happy. I repeated to myself for the hundredth time. I just can't seem to make my jealousy disappear. I too have feelings for her after all. I can't help but feel worried to what will happen to their talk.

No. I want Katniss happy. Whatever her choice is, I'll continue being her friend. It's just a risk I'm taking right now and whatever the result is, I will not regret helping Gale.

My thought was interrupted by Prim poking my arm.

"Hey Peeta, do you know what's with Katniss today?" She asked. I don't know if I should tell her about Gale but I guess it's ideal not to just inform her about them.

"Katniss is just tired, that's all." I replied. She just nodded but concern is still showing in her face.

"Do you want to make cookies?" I suggested at her. This could be a distraction to her, and even to me.

She squealed with delight then jumped.

"I'll take that as a yes." She then giggled. "Why don't you ask Rue if she wants to help?" I suggested at her. Rue's reaction was the same as Prim's.

We made our way to the kitchen as Thresh and Johanna went to their room and Finnick and Annie said they'll just be going out.

While we're working with the dough, Prim surprises me with her sudden question.

"Do you like Katniss?"

I was frozen in my spot unsure of what to do or say. But after a couple of seconds I recovered.

"Why would you ask that?" I said neither admitting nor denying.

"It's just, you look at Katniss the way Gale looks at her. I know Gale likes Katniss, he told me." She said with a playful smirk. I never know Prim knows about that.

"Well, let's just say she's a very special person." I say playing safe.

"So you do like her, Gale said the same thing. You know when I say he told me, I actually forced the answer out of him." Prim said. I can't believe this sweet girl did that to someone like Gale.

I just laughed.

"Why just we don't finish these cookies so you'll have some ready tomorrow." I said trying to avoid the topic.

Prim whispered something to Rue then they both laughed.

"Sure Peeta!" They both said at the same time while grinning.

I just smiled to myself. I just hope I'm not getting more obvious and obvious. First Gale then Prim and Rue. I still think it's a little early for Katniss to find out.

I'm just finished with the dough when I see them already yawning.

"Maybe you better sleep. It's already late. We'll just bake these next time.."

They both nodded. I quickly cleaned the kitchen then accompanied them. We were about to go upstairs when Thresh showed up. He said that he needed to call their mom so Rue stayed with him. I notice Prim seems to be zoning out so I decided to just carry her to their room.

When I'm just about to put her on the bed, she whispered, "Don't give up on Katniss, Peeta." Then her eyelids closed.

"I will never, don't worry." I just said to her. Then I went to my room.

But after I closed the door, I heard footsteps. I slightly opened the door and see Katniss and Gale hugging.

"Goodnight Catnip."

"Goodnight Gale." Then Katniss when to her room as did Gale. And with that, I closed my door.

I felt happy for them but as the same time I felt sad. But as long as she's happy, I'm gonna be just happy too.

I just wish I'll still have my chance.

The next day, all of the guys woke up early. Finnick said that we'll be going to an old warehouse near the venue of their wedding.

"I'm sorry for the trouble but it's just the perfect place for the reception. It's near the beach and its capacity is perfect. But we'll have to clean the place. It's kinda abandoned and the owner will be allowing us to rent it for the half the price if we'll fix the place up." Finnick said while he's driving to our destination.

"It's not a trouble Finnick." I said.

"Yeah, it's no trouble at all. Good exercise and I gotta work these out." Thresh said while flexing his muscles. We all laughed. I didn't know Thresh was the joking kind of guy.

"And I'm glad I'll be able to finally help." Gale added.

I looked at Gale. His expression very cheerful and unlike yesterday. He looks at me to then give me a half smile and a nod. I nodded back.

"I know what you feel man." Thresh said then we all laughed again.

We arrived there about half an hour. The warehouse is, as FInnick said, perfect. It does not seem run down and old. It just needs repair and cleaning, a lot of it. Pieces of wood and metals scattered all over and web and dusts covering them. Doors slightly crooked and the three big windows needed to be replaced with glasses.

We started by removing them outside where a truck is waiting for them to pick it up. It's about noon and where just half way through. Finnick said we should have a break and we all immediately agree. Annie packed us lunches.

While I was eating, Gale approached me.

"Hey." He greeted while holding his sandwich and a can of soda.

"Hey." I replied not sure what to say.

He sat beside me then continued with his food. I did the same. It is almost like an eternity later when he said something.

"Thanks." He said now finished with his food.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah right, if I were in your place, I'll never help you."

"I don't believe you." I said now meeting his gaze.

"You would do the same thing. I know you would want Katniss to be happy, even if you'll end up risking your own happiness too. And you just did that-" Then Gale interrupted me.

"When I accepted the fact that the two of us will just be best friends."

I feel relieved when, in a way, he confirms I'll still have my shot but I can't help feel sympathy towards him. He sensed I'm not speaking so he continues.

"But as you said, as long as she's happy, I'm happy too." He paused for a while but then asked me a question I remember asking him once.

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I'll just wait for the right moment but for now, I'll just continue to be just right by her side when she needs me."

"But you do know the risks right?" He informed me like I didn't know already.

"It's a risk I'll be willing to take. I just hope that if her decision is not what I was hoping for, I could still keep her, even as a friend." I said but in my head, doubts are still present. What if she rejects me? Would I still be a part of her life? Or would she ignore and forgets me completely. But unlike last time, whenever I will see ten reasons to doubt myself of what would I do, I will just have to find a hundred reasons not to.

"Sounds familiar." He said and we both laughed. When the laughter faded he said one more thing before walking away. "You fell for her, hard. Welcome to the club."

Then we went back to work. Thresh and Finnick started with the windows while Gale and I still cleaning up. It's almost dark when we finished. The improvement of the warehouse was really good. Just a little touch up and it will be ready for the reception of the wedding.

We were all exhausted so we decided to skip dinner and just go to sleep. But when I opened the door, I saw a paper. I reached down to pick it up and read what's inside it. My heart beats fast when I read,

If you're not tired, meet me in the balcony tonight.

-Katniss

And with that, my exhaustion from the day's work vanished.

**A/N:** The next chapters would be more of Katniss and Peeta and I'll give you a clue to what one chapter is about. The clue is in Chapter 3 ;)

I'll promise to update tomorrow. Review please.


	17. Confusing and Right

**Chapter 17: Confusing and Right**

**A/N:** Sorry if this is kinda slow. I just don't want to write fanfic that are rushed. Just be patient. And I do have a plan for this story. Don't worry.

Here's the next chapter. I do not own Hunger Games. Enjoy!

**Katniss' POV**

I've been waiting for him for almost an hour.

I don't know why I would like to meet him tonight. It just popped in my head then I realized what I was doing after I slipped the note under his door. I can't retrieve it anymore because his door is locked, so now I'm here, waiting for him.

The winds are getting stronger so I decided to just go back to my room. I think he's tired and decided not to meet me up here. I feel relieved but what surprises me is I felt disappointment as well.

But then I hear loud footsteps behind me, the footsteps that can only belong to him. I didn't how I could have been familiar with it but I think it's just in my instincts.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile, a smile that seems not to disappear from his face.

"Hey." I replied. He walks towards me. I'm not sure what to say because I didn't even think this through. So I just said the first thing that comes to my mind.

"How's today?" I ask him.

"It's fine. Finnick showed us warehouses where the reception will be held." He answered.

"A warehouse?" I asked again out of curiosity. The word "warehouse" does not imply in weddings.

"Yeah, it's not what you think it is. It's actually a nice place, after we fixed it." He said grinning.

I just mouthed an "oh". I don't really know why I invited him to see me up here. I'm surprised that he's still doesn't ask the reason but I'm glad he doesn't because I didn't know myself. I look at him but he's staring at me. I just noticed how he's eyes are unbelievably blue. Then he opens his mouth as if he was going to say something but immediately closed it then averts his gaze from me then looks to the view in front.

I just can't really think of anything to say anymore but then I remembered.

"Peeta." I said then he looked at me with those blue eyes of his. "I would like to thank you."

**Peeta's POV**

"I would like to thank you." Katniss said. I'm confused to why is she thanking me.

"For helping me and Gale fix things, between us." She added as if she's reading my mind.

That's when I realize what she was talking about. I don't really recognize my "help". It's just seems the right thing to do. The right thing I should do.

"No problem." I said then looked at the beach again. My mind drifted off to my thought earlier.

Is this the right time? The right time for me to confess? But then I shake my head mentally.

No. It's too early and we still have a wedding to prepare too. Maybe after the wedding?

But then my thought was interrupted when Katniss speaks again.

"No, you already have done so much for me and the list just gets longer." She said. She really does hate owing people.

"As I've told you, that's what friends are for." I said trying to convince her.

"Well I've done nothing for you." She said.

"I still have the walk on the beach, right?" I tried to convince her.

"It's not enough." She whispered then pouted. She's so cute right now. How I wish I could kiss her right now.

But then I remembered. No. Not the right time. So instead I replied to her, "It does not matter if it's enough or not, what counts is that we're here for each other." I smiled.

"I guess. You really know what to say." She said. I just hope she'll still be right when that moment came. I nodded. Then what I said next slipped out of my mouth. "Hey, maybe if we're doing nothing we could hang out or something."

I looked at her expecting her to decline me but, "Sure." She replied instead then gave me a surprising warm smile.

"Thanks." I manage to mutter.

"It's what friends do. Right?" She said then looked at me with her grey eyes. It was so intense and the moonlight reflecting them made it more mesmerizing. Her smile is just breathtaking. I feel that I can't control it anymore but then she pulled me for a hug.

With what's happening, I can't help but feel overwhelmingly happy. I hugged her back. This feeling was a feeling I like to feel often, just her hug cause my heart beats fast, how more would her kiss do to me. I blush at the thought but then she pulled away. Her cheeks are a little flushed too.

"Ummm. I guess we should go inside. It's late and it's getting kinda cold." She was about to go but then I grabbed her hand.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I squeeze her hand then gave her a smile.

"See you." She smiled then squeezed my hand back. I swear it has a tingling effect on me. She let go of my hand then we proceeded inside our own rooms.

As I was lying down, I can't help but smile like an idiot. Thing between Katniss and me are improving. I almost lost control back there but I have to be patient. Until then, I just have to wait for the right time.

And with that, my mind drifts off to the beach, then to sleep.

**Katniss' POV**

When I'm inside my room, I can't help but feel, I don't really know, maybe weird?

I saw Prim fast asleep. I crawled beside her quietly. I lie down then closed my eyes shut only to open them again after a few seconds. I can't sleep. My thought just keeps wandering off to what happened earlier.

I hugged Peeta. Sure I have hugged many people, my family, close friends and I have hugged Gale many times, even after his first confession to me but when I hugged Peeta, the feeling was new to me.

I don't know how to say this but I felt safe. He made me feel like I'm protected, that he'll be just right there when I needed him. It feels that it was very natural and comforting. I also feel my heat skip a beat the moment I hugged him. I don't know why I did this in the first place but just staring at his eyes, his incredibly blue eyes that I never thought could be that blue, I just… I don't know.

I don't know what I'm feeling but I know one thing, what I felt back there was different and confusing but it's a feeling I want to feel again.

* * *

The next morning, I feel someone shaking me awake.

"Katniss! Katniss"

I opened my eyes. Then I see Prim, wearing a white sundress and her hair was already braided.

"Whaaaat?" I asked while yawning.

"Can we go with Annie, back to the beach we visited last time?" She asked. I immediately get up.

"Why? Is there something we'll be doing today?" I asked again while going to the bathroom to take a bath.

"No Katniss. Don't worry." She answered while giggling. " Annie said we'll be having the day off but they want to go to the beach and asked us if we want to go, well, can I go?" She explained.

"Sure, just be careful, and who'll be going too?"

"Me, Rue, Thresh, Finnick and Annie. Do you want to join us?"

I thought about it for a minute. I want to accompany them not to mention spend some time with Prim but I still have something to and this might be a good timing since Annie and Finnick are going somewhere.

"Sorry little duck but I have to do something today."

"Oh okay. Bye Katniss. See you later." She said. Then I gave her a hug. Then I remembered last night. This only confirms what I have thought. Peeta's hug was definitely giving me a different effect, an effect I'm not used to

I look at Prim as she made her way out of our room.

I decided to take a bath. I slipped into a green shirt and a denim shorts. I braided my hair then I noticed the winds are pretty strong so I brought my sweater with me.

When I went downstairs, I see Gale and Johanna talking in the living room. Johanna is scowling as usual but what surprises me is that Gales is laughing.

They noticed me then turned to me.

"Good morning." I greeted them.

"Good morning." Johanna greeted me then stands up.

"Hey Catnip." Gale said then stands up too. He went to me then pinched my cheeks. It was still uncomfortable but at the same time it felt very familiar. "Come on let's have breakfast."

"Umm. Where's Peeta?" I don't know why but I feel something weird, again, while saying his name. Johanna seems to notice it as she was eyeing me but said nothing.

"He's in the kitchen." Gale answered.

We went to the kitchen. Peeta is almost done cooking then gave us a big smile when he sees us.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready." He said then put the plate his holding on the table. We all sat down. Gale is beside me and Peeta in front of me. He gave me a smile. That feeling again. Why won't it stop? I just decided to put all of my attention to the food.

After finishing breakfast, Gale asked, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Well, I have to go to the town. I have to buy something." I said now looking back at them.

"Can we join? There's nothing to do here after all." Gale said.

"Sure." I said then we cleaned the table. I volunteered to wash the dishes since I'm already bathed but Peeta insisted to help.

I don't want to avoid him just because I'm very confused with what I'm feeling right now so I agreed.

I remembered the fist time we washed the dishes together. He ended up very soaked. I slightly chuckled at that thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Peeta asked.

"Oh, I just remembered I sprayed you with water the last time we did this." I explained to him then he laughed.

"It's not too late for revenge isn't it?" Peeta smirked then grabbed the spoon.

"Don't you dare." I said while closing the faucet.

"Just kidding." He replied then we continued with the dishes.

After a moment of silence Peeta asked, "What do you need to buy from town?"

"Do you remember when you 'accidentally' threw flour and eggs all over me?" I said while making air quotes.

"It was an accident and yes, I remember it."

"Well, you kinda ruined my gift and so I'll have to buy a new one." I said

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." Peeta said now drying his hands.

"It's okay and Prim did say my gifts are not that ideal."

"Well, you're welcome." We both laughed. And just with that, the feeling from last night and earlier, it is not confusing anymore. In a way, it kinda feels right.

**A/N:** Review please. :D

Sorry for the typo and grammar mistakes.

P.S. And the clue I was talking about was the gift. And they'll be finding that in the next chapter.


	18. Necklace and Pin

**Chapter 18: Necklace and Pin**

**A/N: **Here'e the next chapter. Sorry for the typo and wrong grammars.

Enjoy and I do not own hunger games.

**Peeta's POV**

"Hey! Guys we're going." I hear Johanna calling. I looked at Katniss then followed her as she approached them.

"So we're exactly are we going?" Gale asked as soon we're inside the car.

"I really don't know. I've never really been the one to explore here." Katniss said. She's sitting beside Gale while me and Johanna are at the back.

"Well, one time Finnick showed me this place. It's like a mall and I guess you could find your gift there." I suggested.

Katniss looked at Gale then Gale looked at me. He instructed me to tell him the directions. After half an hour we're at the destination. We parked somewhere near the huge building which is the mall I was talking about earlier.

I continue to look at Katniss as we made our way inside the building. I can't help but smile to myself. I just feel really happy. Maybe because of what happened last night, maybe because she's trusting me already or maybe because she's just here. But then she looked back at me and I try to be cool as I avert my gaze but then I see Johanna smirking.

**Katniss' POV**

As we're inside, I can't believe how huge this place is. There are five floors. There are different stalls that sell everything. Food, dress, shoes, bag, accessories, appliances, pets, name it.

"Where should we start?" I asked them but no one replied. I turn around and Peeta was the only one there. He looks confused.

"Where are Gale and Johanna?" I asked him.

"Johanna said she has to go somewhere and she pulled Gale with her." Peeta replied. I raised my eyebrow then started to look around to find them but with no success.

"If you want we could look for them." Peeta suggested.

I was about to agree but something pushed me to do the opposite. Maybe it will just slow us down but we have plenty of time. But I just said, "They'll turn up later, I guess we could just start looking for the gift."

Peeta smiled then nodded. We went to the second floor in an attempt to find the perfect gift for Annie and Finnick. Then the third and the fourth. There are so many things I saw that I could probably give them as gift. Clothes, shoes, book even a little puppy but it just doesn't seem to satisfy me so we continued looking. After an hour, I'm getting hungry so I tell Peeta that we should probably eat. We went to the food court and ordered hamburgers and orange juice.

Peeta brings the food on our table. I ate in silence still frustrated because I still haven't decided what to get them.

"So, have you seen the gift you want to give them?" Peeta asked as he took a bite from his burger.

"Nah, I still don't know yet. Maybe the puppy we saw earlier." I said.

"I don't know about that. Finnick is kinda allergic to dogs. One time Annie gave him a dog for his birthday, he ended up getting sick." Peeta said then chuckled.

If I'm not finding them a gift I'm sure I will find this very amusing but with my situation, I just got more frustrated.

"Great, that was my first option but maybe I could just give them a blender." I said. I remembered my mother's gift to her cousin. It was a blender. They said that it's common for gift to be a kind of an appliance but I think it's kinda lame. But with no other option, I might just stick with that.

"Well, I know this great stall here. It's a boutique and I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for there. Trust me." Peeta suggested.

"Sure. I trust you." I replied to him then he smiled. He took my hands then we run towards the place he's talking about.

We stopped in front of what I guess the boutique he suggested to me. It's bigger than the other stalls. We went inside but then I felt it again. That's when I realize Peeta is still holding my hands. He seems to notice it to so he quickly released my hand. It's weird that I missed the warmth his hands gave me but I dismissed the thought when he said, "I'm sorry." Then he rubbed his neck and is he blushing? Then I felt my own cheeks heat up.

"It's okay. Come on." I just said.

I continued to search and search until I finally came to a locket necklace. It's on the shelf and it's very high, definitely unreachable so I have to go to a nearby lower shelf that I can stand on so I can have a better look at it. It has a trident pendant accented with a sea green freshwater pearl and a starfish and also a shell locket. I have found the perfect gift.

I immediately went down the when I see people staring at me.

"Hey Peeta I found it." I informed him as soon I found him just in the next isle.

"Really where is it?" Peeta asked.  
"Just over there. "I pointed at him. "But I can't reach it, can you help me get it?" He just smiled then made his way in front of the shelf.

He tried everything to reach it but he failed. He suggested just calling someone for help or borrowing a ladder but because I'm impatient, I started to climb the shelf. Peeta tried to stop me but I'm determined to get the necklace. I made it then felt overjoyed as I see that it's a matching pair. I grabbed the two necklaces but then I slipped.

**Peeta's POV**

She slipped but fortunately, I caught her. Her eyes we're tightly caused. Maybe she's expecting to hit the floor and she's preparing for impact but the lockets are still in her hands.

As she open her eyes, I can't help but smile. Is it possible for her to even get cuter?

Then I noticed her reddened cheeks. Then I realized our position. I was carrying her but I seem to not let her go as I was lost in her eyes and she's staring at me too. Grey and blue met but then a cough pulled us both to reality.

It was Gale.

"Getting cozy aren't we?" Gale said and I can tell there's a teasing in his voice. But Johanna pulled him away again. Now I know what she's doing. That smirk earlier. Maybe Johanna knows too and she's trying to help me although I don't know why.

Then I noticed people are staring at us. Some are whispering to themselves but most of them are giving us an "awww". Then I looked at Katniss only to see her in my arms. I forgot that I was still carrying her. I set her down carefully but half heartedly.

"Ummm. Thanks." Katniss murmured.

"You're welcome." I just replied.

It was getting silent and it was really awkward so I just asked her about he gift. She then showed me a pair of necklace with a trident pendant.

"Necklace?" I asked trying to get the comfortable mood between us back.

"Yeah. It has a meaning you know." Kantniss informed then I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked again then we went towards the cashier to pay for it. The line was long but I'm kinda grateful for it.

"Well, Annie once told me how she and Finnick met and these lockets are kinda connected to their story." Katniss stated.

"How?"

Then Katniss told me the story.

"It was two years ago. Annie is a great swimmer and she was to compete on an annual competition here in district 4. It was anything-goes and so they will be scored depending on the skill they will be performing. But then Annie is tied with a surfer, that's Finnick. They tried different tests and challenges for them but no one exceeds the other based on their scores. Then the officials announced that the winner will be chosen by a trident shooting competition. Finnick won and when Annie approached him to say her congratulations, Finnick didn't reply but just stared at her, she said that he said it was love at first sight, and the rest is history." Katniss explained."So that's how this locket with the trident pendant is connected."

"Well I think your gift is perfect." I said. Then I have thought of something.

**Katniss' POV**

"Thank you." I said to him.

We're almost at the front of the line when he said, "Hey Katniss, I have to do something, let's just meet at the food court."

I just nodded then he ran back to the boutique. I wonder what he's gonna do but before my mind wandered off, I hear the cashier's voice.

After about ten minutes, I see Gale and Johanna approaching me. I'm already at the food court.

"Hey, why did you ran off earlier?" I asked them. Gale was about to say something but Johanna cuts him off.

"I have to do something and you have to do something too. Peeta might be a good company for you. He knows this place more than Gale and what you're gonna do is more important than mine so I dragged Gale instead to accompany me." She explained. I was about to reply but we saw Peeta coming towards us.

"Ready to go home?" He said to us. Then I noticed he's holding a small plastic but he immediately shoved it into his pockets when he caught me staring at him.

"Sure lover boy." Johanna said then winked.

Am I missing something here? But before I could ask, we're already making our way outside then home.

**A/N:** Progress is progress right. Be patient. They'll be there eventually.

Review please :D


	19. A Confusing Day and a Nickname

**Chapter 19: A Confusing Day and a Nickname**

Sorry it's been so long since I updated but here it is, the next chapter.

I don't own the Hunger Games. Enjoy :D

**Katniss' POV**

The others are not still there when we returned home. Peeta suggested that we could start making dinner. I agreed and so did Gale but Johanna though, decline.

She turned to Peeta then added, "I have helped already." Then she went upstairs to her room. As soon as I heard her door closing, I looked at both Peeta and Gale then they shared a knowing look. They proceeded to the kitchen leaving me more confused. I followed them wanting to know what's with all of this.

"Hey, what is Johanna talking about?" I started.

"I dunno Catnip." Gale replied lamely. I know he's lying. I've know him long enough to know whether he's telling the truth or not. And I also know if I'm not gonna get the answers out of him even how much I tried and with that, I turned to Peeta. But he just shrugged then continued his way through the kitchen.

Realizing I'm not getting the answers, I followed them and as we stood there, another realization hit me.

We are all in the kitchen, just me, Peeta, and Gale. My bestfriend, the one that confessed to me, two times, the one I rejected twice too, and the one that once hated Peeta, because of me again, trusting him easily, we are all in the same room, making dinner. But what's different now is no one despises the other, we are all friends here and things between all of us will not be complicated anymore.

And with the thought, I find myself smiling. Peeta looked at me and caught me smiling then he smiled back. The way his blue eyes that I seemed to be enjoying to look, lights up and seeing him smiling, a thought came up to me that I shouldn't be thinking of.

'What if my earlier statement would change?'

My thinking was interrupted by Gale calling me.

"Hey Catnip, are you going to help us or are you just gonna stare into space."

"Sorry." I responded and looking at him, I know why I shouldn't be thinking of that.

* * *

We finished preparing dinner pretty fast with three pair of hands working but Peeta almost did all of the cooking. Gale and I are not really the person to be left behind the kitchen. But we did help, with the chopping and the kneading. What I can't help to notice is Gale making conversation to Peeta. I guess he is really trying hard, to maker things normal between us. And him befriending Peeta is a great start, I guess.

We are also now finishing preparing the table when Gale went up to call on Johanna. Then, just in time, we heard a car parking, then the sounds of running and laughing. Prim and Rue for sure.

"Heyyy guys." I was right. Prim followed by Rue was running towards us while carrying a bag of what I probably guess as seashells.

"Hey little duck."I went to her then gave her a hug and did the same with Rue. Then I saw Finnick, Annie and Thresh following them.

We gave our greetings to each other then we started to eat. While I was nibbling on a cheese bun, Annie speaks up.

"Guys, I would like to say thanks for helping and staying here with us. And I'm sorry if I have invited you here a month before the wedding. I guess I underestimated everyone's ability and overestimated the work we have to do. The preparations are almost finish and we still have a lot of time before the actual ceremony so if you want to, you could go and just be back here even a day or two before the wedding. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay really. We understand." Peeta replied then smiled. Then he looked at Finnick the way he looked at Gale earlier.

* * *

After finishing dinner, the others went upstairs to probably pack while Johanna and I ended up doing the dishes. I take it as a chance to finally get the answers I can't get earlier.

"Hey, what do you mean earlier?" I asked.

"What?" Johanna replied.

"You know, saying you have helped already."

Johanna seemed to be thinking then smirked and looked at me.

"You are really naive, aren't you?" Johanna said then continued with the dishes.

Now I am really more confused but then I realized, "I'm naive? And how's that supposed to be connected to what I'm asking earlier, if that's true, I mean?"

"With you asking that, yeah girl, you're naive."

I was to speak but I stopped myself. If she's not gonna tell me, then so be it. Maybe it's not a big of a deal. I 'll just have to drop it and I'm too tired to pursue the asking.

After the dishes are done, I decided to go to our room and help Prim with the packing. And maybe later I could say goodbye to Annie and Finnick. But then I saw Prim, just sorting her shells, and not packing.

"Hey Prim."

"Hey Kat." I was about to said that we probably should start with the packing but Prim said, "Finnick came here earlier and said not to pack yet and to go downstairs after an hour. He also said that he will be announcing something later."

I manage an 'oh' then went beside Prim. I suddenly realized how we're not spending time together here.

"Little duck, I'm sorry I'm not able to spend some time with you." I said feeling guilty.

"Katniss, you don't need to. I mean, we're always together back at home." Prim said jokingly. "But really Katniss, it's okay. You've been here for me since I was a baby, it's nice to see you, you know, have fun."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean. I have lots of fun, especially when I'm taking care of my little duck." I said while pinching her cheeks.

"Sure use that as an example of having fun." She said while rubbing her cheeks."Just promise me one thing, don't let anything, anyone, even yourself become a hindrance to your own happiness." She added with a serious tone.

First Gale and Peeta, then Johanna and now Prim. It's really a confusing day for me. Or maybe Johanna is right. Am I too naive to see through their strange actions today?

But I just smiled at Prim. "Sure Prim." I tell her. I do not know what I'm agreeing to but it's just the task of being happy. How hard could that be? And also, it's for Prim so of course I have to agree. It's probably the best for her and knowing Prim, it may also be the best for me.

"Promise?" Prim said.

"Promise." I replied then she embraced me and I hugged her back tightly.

We spend the whole time cleaning the seashells Prim said she'll be using for her gift to Annie and Finnick. After almost being finished with the shells, we decided to go downstairs and as if on cue, Gale and Johanna are out of their rooms to join us for a walk downstairs.

Thresh, Rue, Finnick and Peeta are already at the living room. Annie isn't there. And as soon as we get there, Finnick started with his announcement.

"First I'd like to apologize because I'm the one who told Annie to invite you here a month before the wedding. It has nothing to do with my parents but I have something planned for Annie. It's your choice if you want to still help me or not. I'll gladly accept whatever your decision is gonna be."

"What's that something you planned for Annie?" Johanna asked.

"Well, I bought a house we're gonna live in after the wedding. I only bought it after Annie accepted my proposal so it's not really yet finished. I still need to paint the entire house and move in furnitures. I was wondering if you'll able to lend a hand but as I have said earlier, I would gladly accept your decision."

"I'm in." Peeta answered immediately.

"Us too." Thresh answered for him and Rue. Prim turned to me with a pleading look.

"Me and Prim are in too."

"Me too." Gale then answered and we all turn to Johanna.

"Obviously I'm in. I don't want to be the kill joy one." She said with a smirk.

"But how about Annie? Wouldn't she know about it?" Prim asked.

"Well, all of you will still be staying here while I and Annie will go back to her parent's house. Peeta will drive you to the house I bought, I'll stop by daily. Again, I'm really sorry for the bother."

"It's really okay Finnick. It will be our pleasure helping with the house." I find myself saying this to Finnick. I really wanted to assure him that he's not bothering at all.

"Thanks." Finnick said then smiled."We will be leaving early. Whatever you need, food, clothes, toiletries, anything, we have in the pantry."

"We know Finnick, we're not children. If you want one, wait for the wedding night." Johanna said then made her way upstairs. Leave it to her to said comments like that.

Finnick just laughed then turned to us. "Goodnight everyone. Thanks again."

* * *

We all proceeded to our room. Prim was not by my side then I see her whispering something to Johanna, Gale, Thresh and Rue. I saw Peeta mirroring my expression as I watch Prim.

"What were you whispering to them?" I asked when Prim is now beside me.

"Nothing." She said then ran upstairs.

I was about to run and follow her but I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey." Peeta said.

"Oh, hey." I muttered.

We silently walk towards the stairs side by side, but as we were half way through, we both muttered to each other,

"Hey, about Prim earlier."

"Hey, about Prim earlier."

We looked at each other surprised that we're thinking of the same thing. Peeta chuckled and I did too.

"Well I guess you didn't know either." Peeta said."Hey maybe we could ask the others."

"I guess."Maybe ask Thresh or Rue, I want to add. Johanna and Gale, after what happened earlier, wouldn't think of it.

"Does it bother you?" Peeta suddenly asked.

"Not really. I've known Prim for a long time and if she's like that, she's just planning something, like a prank." I said."I remember one time, I was working late, it was so quiet, but then I heard someone just outside, murmuring something almost like a scary chant. I went to check it out but then out of nowhere, Gale and Prim jumped out to me, yelling with their face covered with a greenish stuff. I literally peed my pants."

I felt my cheeks heat up when I said the last sentence. Then as expected, Peeta laughed.

"That really happened?" He asked between laughs.

"True story." I said. It's out there already so why deny.

"I can't believe it, Katniss Everdeen, the famous hunter, peed her pants because of a prank.

"So are you planning on pranking me now?"

"Well, maybe I could put something like a mutilated dummy on your toilet but I wouldn't risk it."

"Why? Afraid I would give you a concussion after that?" I said smirking. I can't believe I'd be able to have pranking, pee and kicking as a topic and to Peeta of all people. But I'll admit, I'm enjoying it.

"Maybe." Peeta said then we reached Peeta's room. I said goodnight then made my way to my room which is just next to his. And as I was about to close my door, I hear Peeta say, "Goodnight Katpiss."

I see Prim inside writing something but as she heard the door close, she immediately hid it. I raised an eyebrow at her but she just smiled then made her way to the bed while I went to the bathroom.

As I finished preparing for sleep, I hear the door close again. I went to have a look but all I could see is Prim, sleeping. I just went beside her and as I close my eyes, I thought of how this day was the most confusing day I ever had, and a new "nickname" that I hope would not stick.

**A/N:** Any familiar reference? Hahaha

* * *

Anyway, what do you think Prim is planning? And what will happen to group now that they will have a new task?

But one thing is sure, there will be more Katniss and Peeta moments, and most of them are the cute/fluffy kind.

Review please :D.


	20. Unused crutches and Piggy back rides

**Chapter 20: Unused crutches and Piggy back rides**

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. With the studies and all but here it is. Hope you will enjoy this one as I enjoyed writing this chapter. And thanks for the amazing reviews. It means a lot to me.

**Peeta's POV**

I went inside my room, still laughing at what I've just heard earlier. But still something is bothering me. What did Prim whispered to the others?

I was about to go the bathroom when I heard a knock. Maybe it's Katniss.

I opened the door expecting her to scream and frightened me like what she told me happened to her but nothing happened. There is no one outside my room. Then I noticed a note lying in front of my room.

I assumed it was from Katniss given that she did this last time. But it's not from her. It's from Prim. After reading the note, I finally know what she's trying to do even is it's not written in the note itself.

**Katniss' POV**

I wake up early for the alarm clock was very loud. I didn't know Prim set it on. I turned to her but her spot was empty. Then I notice a not lying on a table beside our bed. I picked it up and read it.

_Katniss,_

_Finnick said that we should get started with the house. He also said that we should be picking up the paints we're gonna use today. But we still have to clean and prepare the place for the actual painting. We all agreed the you and Peeta should be the one to pick up the paints since Finnick said the Peeta is in charge of choosing the colors and you since you are his 'partner' . Gale, Johanna, Thresh, Rue and I are already driving to the house as you are reading this, I think._

_See you later._

_Love,  
Prim_

I folded the note then shoved it in my pocket. So that's what Prim was doing last night. But I still have this unsure feeling towards what's happening these past few days. I just dismissed the thought and tried to focus for today. I take a bath then slipped on a tank top and jeans but then I noticed the sky. It looks like it's gonna rain so I bring my jacket with me.

Peeta is already downstairs and he looks like he's waiting for me. He is sitting on the dining table. The food prepared and untouched.

"Good morning Katniss." Peeta greeted me smiling but he seems nervous because he is rubbing the back of his neck, a habit of his I noticed whenever he is obviously nervous or embarrassed.

"Good morning." I just greeted back.

"Ummm. Prim..." He started but he did not finish his sentence. He just showed me a note. It's from Prim. It's almost the same as mine. But his has a winking smiley face.

"Yeah. Prim gave me a note too. So should we get going?" I just asked but then my stomach grumbled.

Peeta chuckled and I feel embarrassment but then laughed with him.

"Maybe we should eat first. We have a big day ahead of us." I nod as I reached for a cheese bun but he did the same. Our hands touched for a second before we both pulled away. I felt an unknown but at the same time familiar feeling. I looked at him, he is rubbing his neck again as he smiled shyly. I smiled back then reached for the bread again quickly. My hands felt very warm, but maybe it's just because of the cheese buns.

We finished breakfast then went to town. It started raining just as we get outside of the car to get the paints. After getting the paints, we hurriedly run back to the car but then I slipped and fell down. Peeta turned towards me then helped me get up but I winced in pain as I stand up to my right foot.

"Are you okay? If you want I'll carry you." Peeta said.

"No it's okay. I'll manage." I said but as I put just slight pressure to my right foot, I winced again.

Peeta dropped the paints and picked me up in a piggy back ride. I would try to protest but I felt very comfortable. Warm. And safe.

"Thanks Peeta." I said quietly. He picked the paints then carefully made our way to the car. We are already soaking wet. But Peeta returned to the store to pick up the brushes and paint rollers.

I looked at Peeta when he's already seated on the driver's seat beside me. His face full of concern.

"The rain always has a way to get us." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

He smiled obviously remembering the day when we went to the beach then got stranded because of the very same reason my foot is broken.

But then he returned to that face again. "Maybe we should get your foot checked up." He suggested as he started the car.

"It's nothing Peeta, and besides, we have a lot of thing to do. I'm okay. Don't worry." I said looking straight into his blue eyes. Then his hand went near to my face taking little wet strands of my hair than has gotten to my face and tucking it behind my ear. My face heats up. I just looked at my jacket beside me and put it on.

"I insist we got to the hospital. It's on the way so we don't have to worry about the time." He said softly.

I just nodded then played with the zipper of my jacket trying to have something occupy my head instead of what happened, instead of the warm feeling I have whenever he touched me, instead of his blue eyes, instead of him.

**Peeta's POV**

We're already at the hospital. Katniss has her legs checked and bandaged up.

I'm very worried and I know I'm over acting but I can't help it. I don't want her getting hurt in any way.

A nurse informed me that Katniss is ready to go. She's waiting for me down the lobby. I see her walking slowly towards me using a pair of crutches. By the looks of her face, she's having a hard time using them so I told her to sit down.

"Aren't we going?" Katniss asked.

"We will, after you followed my instructions." I answered to her. She looks at me with confusion but she sat down placing her crutches beside her. I immediately took it.

"You can ride on my back like earlier." I said.

"What? Peeta, I have crutches. I can walk using them so there is no need for that." She said while trying to grab the crutches back but I leaned them to the wall opposite to her.

"No. Just let me carry you. You don't have to use them all the time. Besides, there is a chance that you'll gonna put some pressure to your foot." I said eyeing the nurse giving her a look that said 'help me out with this'.

She smiled then nodded obviously understanding me.

"He is right Miss Everdeen. What just he said about unexpected pressure to you foot happens and as much as possible, you only have to use your crutches for emergencies. I think you should let your boyfriend carry you."

I blushed then looked at Katniss and I swear she's cheeks are red too. But after a few seconds she said, "We're not... he's not my boyfriend." Then she dropped her gaze to her bandaged foot.

"Umm yeah. Right." I said trying not to hide my disappointment. And it's not like she's my girlfriend or we have some kind of understanding, but I still badly want the nurse's statement to be true.

"Oh well, but I still think you let him carry you. Not putting any pressure to your foot helps with the healing process." The nurse informed then bid us good bye tapping my shoulder and giving me a sad but knowing look.

Without any word from Katniss, I walked towards her then turned my back waiting for her to let me carry her.

After a while I feel Katniss' hands hug my neck loosely and I take it as a green light. A sign of approval. So I gripped her hands tightly and she holds her hands in place while I gripped her legs giving her a piggy back ride. Another nurse helped us with her crutches. We made it to the car and fortunately the rain stopped. The nurse put the crutches in the trunk with the paint buckets, brushes and rollers. I muttered thanks and made my way to the passenger's seat. I carefully placed Katniss on her seat. I miss the warm feeling once she unlaced her hands from my neck.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You're welcome." I replied then smiled but she's too pre occupied that she didn't notice it.

I went to the other side and started the car. We kept silent throughout the travel though I manage a few glances to her direction only to catch her already staring at me too. But we pulled away from each other's gaze without a single word uttered.

After half an hour we pulled into a driveway. I've been here before when Finnick showed me this last time I visited him. He used to plan buying this for Annie and now he owns this house. He managed to save an enormous amount of money maybe from all of those competitions he won in the Capitol. And with that, he bought this beautiful beach house.

I turned to Katniss and I see her opening the door. She's making her way out but of course, her broken foot gets in the way as she huddled to the trunk trying to get her crutches. I quickly went to her and carried her to a nearby bench.

"I'll get it for you." I said but she didn't said anything nor nod. I gave her crutches then she stands making her way again to the trunk. I look at her as she started getting the brushes and the paint buckets.

"Let me." I said. Then she turned to me.

"I'm not handicapped Peeta, I just broke my foot. I could still do stuff you know. You don't have to do it for me."

"Like I have said, there's nothing wrong with getting a little bit of help."

"It's not little. The times you've helped me, it's a lot." I was about to say my usual speech for her but she beats me into it.

"I know, that's what friends are for, it's just, I still haven't got used to it. Letting people help me. I'm used to do all of the things by myself." She said now sitting down on the bench again.

I sat beside her. "You'll get used to it, don't worry. Just know that you don't always have to face things alone."

"You're so cheesy." Katniss said. We both laughed. I was about to offer her another piggy back ride but Gale approached us.

**Katniss' POV**

"Catnip, what happened?" Gale asked as soon as he noticed my bandaged foot and the crutches I'm holding.

"Well, I kinda slipped and broke my foot." I said.

"What? Are you okay? Do you want to go to a hospital? There's one nearby."

"We already went there and besides, it's only a broken foot, not some kind of disease or epidemic or something. Not a big deal." I replied. I was about to stand up but then Gale swept me out of my foot then carried me inside. He then nodded to Peeta then he nodded back. I see Peeta gather the things.

"Gale I can walk." I said trying to make the obvious presence of my crutches I still have in my hand.

"Come on Catnip. I used to use them and it's one of the most difficult things to you know, use."

"Redundant much? But Peeta needs help carrying all that stuff."

"Don't worry, he'll manage by himself." Gale said and he's right. Behind us is Peeta with his hands loaded with buckets and brushes but he seems to be not having a hard time. He caught me staring at him again. He just smiled and I smiled back. Gale saw me too then smirked.

"Oh Everdeen." he just said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Gale smiled playfully running towards the house while carrying me like I weigh nothing.

As we approached the said house, I was amazed. It's a huge beach house. It has two floors and it's white. The house also has multi level of terraces and wide windows. It has a pool and a beach in front. The patio is huge as well. And as we went inside,I realized that the word huge was an understatement. The space here is enormous. The house is still empty and yet to be painted but even without anyting inside, it's still pretty amazing.

There are three bedrooms, three bathrooms and a study room on the second floor, a living room, dining room, a kitchen, and another bathroom on the first. The rooms here are very much the same the villa has were we are staying. It also has a rooftop and the view is breath taking. As much as I want to stay at the rooftop, we still have work to do. We all went to the room which is supposed to be the kitchen.

As Gale set me down, I saw Prim, Rue, Thresh and Johanna and Prim immediately run towards me but slows down when she sees my injured foot. I explained to them how I slipped my foot and got it broken earning comments like, 'You should be more careful, 'Don't worry it will heal' and one is 'Nice one limpy' from Johanna.

I just said it's not a big deal so we returned to planning.

"Finnick said we have to start with second floor first. We will have seven rooms and still the hall upstairs to be painted it's a lot of work but we have plenty of time, don't worry." Peeta said shooting me a questioning look. I nodded. I can do this, it's just a broken foot.

"So we should divide by groups." Gale said

"Gale and I, Thresh, Rue and Prim, and blondie and limpy. That's the group." Johanna said.

Before I could say anything, they moved and get the painting buckets. Peeta assigned them the room with the corresponding color of the paints. Peeta and I are the only one in the 'kitchen'.

"Let's go Peeta." I said.

"Okay. You sure you can-" Peeta said but I interrupted him.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said again then turned to my crutches but Peeta carried me again but not in a piggy back ride style anymore. He carried me like how Gale carried me earlier.

"It's on second floor Katniss." He said and I didn't speak anymore. I think he is more stubborn than me. And as he carried me, that feeling again returned and I feel my cheeks heat up so I just focused on a loose strand in my jacket.

Peeta set me down on the room we're we are supposed to be working on. I immediately missed his warmth. Katniss what the heck? I thought to myself.

Peeta excused himself and went downstairs. After a few seconds he already returned with the paints, brushes and my crutches that I almost haven't used yet.

"So, let's start?" Peeta asked and I nodded. Using one of my crutches, I stand up and painted the room. Peeta chose a light blue paint for walls and white for the ceiling. But then I noticed small buckets of paint lying beside him.

"Hey Peeta, what are those for?" I asked pointing my lip towards the paint.

"Oh, after we're done with the walls I'll put some finishing touches. These room will be Finnick's and Annie's so I decided this room might need a little something special. Wanna help me with that?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I' m not really good in arts. I might just paint a mutated carrot on the wall." I said.

Peeta laughed remembering that event.

"I'm sorry about that." Peeta said after laughing.

"It's okay." I said then we returned to in silence

"Hey, do you remember our prom?" Peeta suddenly asked. I did remember that. It's when we are in the last year of school. I even brought Gale as a chaperon. I didn't want to go there but our teacher said that if we don't attend, we will not graduate.

"What? Our prom?" I asked back.

"Umm, I don't really have a good topic in mind." He said while rubbing his neck.

"Well, I attended it because it's required but Gale and I immediately leave after I wrote my attendance. I don't really like dresses and that kind of things."

"Oh." He said then paused for a while. "Did you even have a chance to dance?"

"Not really. As I have said, I'm not into that kind of things." I replied.

"Well, as your friend, I have to say that you should try that. Our district is known for dancing."

"Well, prom is already over two years ago. It's kind of late already."

Then I looked at Peeta who went down again and when he returned, he has a cd player and a cd on his hand.

"It's not too late." Then he switched the player on then after a while, music started playing. I have never heard of this song.

**_When you smile, everything's in place  
I've waited so long, can make no mistake  
All I am reaching out to you  
I can't be scared, got to make a move_**

**_While we're young, come away with me_**  
**_Keep me close and don't let go_**

"Miss Katniss Everdeen, can I have this dance?" He asked. I was about to say no but I noticed how his bright blue eyes are glowing, and a big smile is plastered in his face. Instead, I manage a nod.

And with that, we're dancing. He wrapped his hand around my waist and I wrapped mine in his neck.

**_Inch by inch, we're moving closer  
Feels like a fairytale ending  
Take my heart, this is the moment  
I'm moving closer to you  
I'm moving closer to you_**

**_Who'd have thought that I'd breathe the air  
Spinning 'round your atmosphere_**

**_I'll hold my breath, falling into you_**  
**_Break my fall and don't let go_**

**_Inch by inch, we're moving closer  
Feels like a fairytale ending  
Take my heart, this is the moment  
I'm moving closer to you_**

**_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_**  
**_Feels like a fairytale ending_**  
**_Take my heart, this is the moment_**  
**_I'm moving closer to you_**

We're dancing slowly as my foot is broken. But I didn't even notice it because I'm drowning in the ocean that is his eyes.

But then I tripped. I end up falling on top of him and as our eyes locked, the music ended.

**_I'm moving closer to you…_**

**A/N:** Yay.. This is my longest chapter yet.

Sorry for the wrong grammar or typo. And the song is called "moving close" by never the strangers. Look it up on youtube. It's a great song. Listen to it while reading the lyrics in the story.

Anyways, Review please :D


	21. Gowns and Suits

**Chapter 21: Gowns and Suits**

**A/N**: Here's the neck chapter. And I have to say that the story will be ending soon but don't worry, I have something planned *wink wink*. Can you guess what my plan is? It starts with the letter S.

And to the guest asking about the paper bag, it contains Katniss' previous gift to Finnick and Annie that Peeta ruined unexpectedly with flour and eggs.

Anyway, enjoy reading and I don not own Hunger Games.

**Peeta's POV**

As soon as the music faded, reality seems to fade with it. Looking at those steely silver grey eyes of her and the feeling of her close to me, it feels like it's just a dream. And then my gaze turned to her lips. It's just a dream right, so I leaned towards her, but before I could feel her lips onto mine, I'm pulled by a shout, back to reality.

"Peeta! Katniss! We're going out for lunch!" Johanna shouted from the other room. That's when I realize that Katniss is still on top of me. Our faces are just an inch away from each other. Her cheeks are tinted pink and I'm pretty sure mine is the same. Then Katniss stands up with her good foot and reaches her hand to help me. I reached it, still looking at her and as soon as I'm up, Johanna barged inside the room and sees us, still holding hands. And Katniss immediately pulled her hands away and I'm left with the absence of her warmth.

Johanna has smirked plastered on her face but she never said anything about it, just said that we're not even half finished.

"I'm sorry but we'll get this done at the end of the day." I said to her while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah." Katniss just added and I looked to her side. She too is rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, sure, but Gale said we should probably eat lunch first. So, let's go." Johanna said but then she eyed at the crutches and took it with her on her way down.

"Hey, I'm gonna use that." Katniss shouted but Johanna never came back nor replied. I look at her again but she huddled towards the stairs. I followed her but she just stands at the edge of the stairs, unsure of what to do. So I went in front of her like when we are in the hospital. And also like when we are there, she hugged me loosely so I just tighten her grip and carried her on my back again.

She thanked me and told me to put her down. Then she huddled outside where all of them are waiting for us. Katniss then grabbed her crutches from Johanna and we went towards the car. Katniss sat in front beside Gale. Thresh and Rue are at the back so I'm left with Johanna and Rue in my car. Gale told me to drive to the diner just a block away.

While I'm driving, Johanna and Prim are both looking at me.

"What?" I asked them. "We are going the right way aren't we?'

"Stop playing naïve blondie. So, what happened?" Johanna asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Oh come on Peeta. Holding hands and with all the carrying. Those are nothing?" Johanna said then Prim started shaking Johanna asking if that really happened, the holding hands part. Johanna laughed then turned to me.

"First of all, she's injured so it's just natural for me to carry her, and you are obviously doing things so I'll end up having to carry her." Not that I mind, in fact I enjoyed doing that, I thought to myself.

"Like you don't enjoy doing that." Johanna said. Is she some kind of psychic? I thought to myself while looking at her.

"You don't need to be a psychic to figure that out." She added. Wow, she is a psychic.

"How about you two holding hands?" Prim then asked.

And so I told them about me asking about the prom and asking her for a dance. And how she fell on me and helped me to stand, leaving the part where I leaned towards her lips.

"Cheesy move blondie." Johanna said and I just smiled. But I just can't stop being worried. What if I freaked her out? What if I destroyed our friendship and what is she doesn't want to talk or see me anymore? What if I don't have my chance anymore?

These questions have been playing in my mind until we reached the diner and as soon as I see her out of the car, I walked towards her. She seemed startled at first but I asked, "Can we talk?" Thankfully, she nodded.

My 'wing women' see me so they just pushed the others inside leaving the two of us behind.

**Katniss' POV**

"Can we talk?"

I nodded. And I know what we are gonna talk about. It's about what happened earlier. I don't know what I felt back there but all I hear was my heart beating fast. All I see were his blue eyes and all of I can feel is his closeness to me, his warmth and the feeling of protection and all of them feels right.

All in all, what I felt is that feeling again I only have whenever I'm with Peeta.

"Sorry." He started.

"No, it's my fault. I'm the one who fell." I said trying to be calm. When did exactly I become nervous?

"If I just didn't ask you for that dance, you wouldn't fall." He just replied. I turned to him and we stopped walking.

"How about it's no one's fault. And I did enjoy the dancing, except for the falling part." I said tying to laugh. I don't know why but what I just said was not entirely true. I didn't mind falling onto him. And then I realized what I was thinking and I felt my cheeks heat up. Then I started scratching the back of my head. It seems I caught the habit of Peeta.

Then I feel his hand under my chin then he turned my face so I'm facing him.

"I enjoyed it too." I smiled but then, "all of it." He added quietly as if he doesn't want me to hear it.

"Friends?" He asked then I'm confused.

"Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, it's just I, I mean you, with the falling-"He stated by I interrupted him with a hug. And as soon as I placed my head near his chest and when I heard his heart beats became fast, the feeling returned again, only stronger.

"Friends." I manage to say.

For some reason I don't want top pull away but something inside my head said that I have to, so I did. Then he gave me a smile. I smiled back and then we made our way inside the diner.

* * *

It's been a week and a half since Finnick told us about the house. We are almost finished with the painting and we're able to put some furniture inside already.

Finnick occasionally visits. He sometimes helps with the painting but he's in charge of buying the furniture so he's usually out in the town sometimes with Prim or Rue shopping.

My thought was interrupted when someone elbowed me.

"Penny for your thoughts." Peeta said.

"Just thinking about how we are almost finished with the house not to mention the wedding day is coming soon." I replied. He smiled so I smiled back and we both returned with our painting.

I smiled to myself thinking of how Peeta and I became closer these past few days. We've been hanging out a lot whenever we have spare time. Sometimes with the group but often with just the two of us. We usually talk about the wedding and how Gale and Johanna are becoming closer. We sometimes catch them holding hands. We also play truth or dare and we have known a lot about each other because we always choose truth. I learn small things about him like his favorite color which is orange like the sunset or that he double knots his shoes and even big things like how his mother cheated and his father filing for divorce. And I shared something about myself too like my favorite color, green and that once I fought a bear for honey. But what really surprise me is that I was able to talk about my father. Of course I cried when I said the he's the once who taught me how to hunt and that the birds fell silent whenever he sings. And while he hugged and comforted me, he said, "You're like your father. I bet he's proud of you."

And with that, I buried my face into his shirt deeperadn cried harder. Peeta even apologized for saying that but I shook my head and said, "It's okay. I'm crying because I'm happy." It made no sense but maybe it's what they call tears of joy.

I can say that Peeta is now one of my best friends. I'm always myself when I'm with him and I feel happy. Though sometimes I feel that feeling again whenever he use to still give me piggy back rides, or when our hands accidentally touched and when he kissed my cheeks once. It was when we were making the wedding cake. I agreed to help with the mixing and the rolling of what he calls fondant. But when we we're half way through, he shooed me out of the kitchen. He said that I can see it when it's done.

He called me once it's finished. Looking at that cake, I became more amazed at his skill. It was a three layered cake. It's decorated with dolphins and waves and pearls. I'm actually speechless because of a cake.

"Well, say something." He said. I realized I was just staring to it for a minute.

"Oh my gosh Peeta this is amazing. I love it." I said not knowing how to express my amazement.

"Really?"

"Yeah really!" I exclaimed. Then he lifted me in the air. Twirling me and when he put me down, he kissed me on my cheek. I was shocked and he is too by the look of his face. He was about to say something when we hear Prim gasped at the sight of the cake. We both laughed at Prim's reaction but I can't help but feel the tingling effect he left on my right cheek.

"Earth to Katniss." I hear Peeta say pulling me out of my thoughts again.

"Is it not allowed to think anymore?" I joke then returned to painting the wall. That's when I realized I've been painting on the same spot for a while. The color is now uneven.

"And that's why it's prohibited." Peeta said then walked towards me trying to fix what I've done.

"Sorry." I said while going to another spot.

"Hey Katniss." He suddenly said.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember that you still owe me a walk at the beach?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm wondering if we could do that after the wedding on the beach back at the villa. I have to give you something."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Peeta said.

"You know I hate surprises. Come on just tell me."

"Well I don't know but it's not how surprises work." He said then I stopped asking. I know he'll not tell me anyway so I just continued with the painting.

* * *

"It's finished." Finnick announced as he put the last frame on the living room. It's a painting of the beach Peeta made.

"Thanks for everything." He said then gave all of us a hug.

"It's nothing couz and good luck for tomorrow." Peeta said.

Yup. Tomorrow is the big day for Finnick and Annie. Tomorrow is the wedding.

We all went back to the villa except for Finnick. He said that he'll get Annie then Cinna then here. We will be trying out the gowns and suits so we can see of there's need for a dress repair.

After an hour or so, they arrived. Finnick parked his car and behind them is a truck. We helped the carry the things from the truck to inside the villa. After that, the living room looked like a beauty salon. There is a station for hair, make up and nails and there is also a space for the gowns and suits.

"Here you are. Go try them on." Cinna said to all of us.

The first one who tried their dresses is Prim and Rue. It's a short strapless blue cocktail dress that is designed with flowers and gems.

"You both look pretty." Annie said to them as they walked around whole villa not wanting to take them off. Then Johanna. It's a knee length gown that hugs her waist perfectly and the rest flows down and it is accented with flowers.

"You look.." Gale started softly…"like a girl. I never thought I'd see this day." Gale finished then Johanna threw a shoe that is lying next to her towards Gale and we all started laughing.

"Gale you're next." Cinna said. "Hah, you're turn." Johanna said while sticking her tongue out.

After a while, we saw Gale wearing a white suit with gray vest and a blue neck tie that matches Johanna's dress.

"Not bad Hawthorne." Johanna said while observing Gale and I noticed the he blushed.

"Are you blushing?" I asked out loud then he glared at me. We all laughed again then it's my turn.

Cinna gave me a big plastic bag and points toward the changing room. I gasped when I saw the dress.

It was the same color of blue as Prim's and Rue's. It's strapless and it stops just below the knee. It has a lace pattern and it is accented by flowers. It hugged my body perfectly. I'm not a fan of dresses but this one is definitely beautiful.

I went out then everybody went silent.

"You look beautiful." I hear someone say and when I turned around it was Peeta. I blushed then everybody looked at Peeta. Then he blushed too realizing that he said it out loud.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"You're welcome." He said while scratching the back of his head. "I guess it's my turn."

Then after a few seconds, he went out of the dressing station wearing a gray suit and a blue tie that also matches my dress and also his eyes. He looks handsome and I blushed again when I saw him looking at me.

"Looks great." I just manage to say.

"Great?" Johanna said. "Blondie right here looks handsome. Am I right Katniss?" She turned to me, her eyebrows raised.

"Umm. Yeah." I replied.

"Thanks." Peeta said then made his way to the couch. He sat beside me and a familiar feeling returned.

"You look handsome really." I whispered to him. He faced me then smiled.

"So does anybody have a problem with all your gowns or suits?" Cinna asked.

We all looked at each other then shook our heads.

"It's perfect Cinna. But how about Annie's gown and Finnick's suit?" Prim asked.

"It will be a surprise. Now everybody, change. We still need that for tomorrow." Cinna said then we all followed him.

It's already late so we all decided to rest for there will be a big day ahead of us. I was about to lie down beside my sleeping sister when I noticed a note.

_Katniss,_

_Don't forget after the wedding. At the beach._

_Good night. Sweet dreams_

_-Peeta_

And after reading the note, I finally closed my eyes and I find myself in a dream with Peeta and we're both at the beach.

**A/N: **Sorry to those who thought that Katniss and Peeta are going to kiss in this chapter. It will be on the next one. I want it to be special.

And by the way, any suggestions for a Finnick x Annie song?

Review please. And check out my other fanfic, Just the Girl.


	22. The Groom and the Bride

**Chapter 22: The Groom and the Bride**

**A/N:** Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Midterms. But here it is, the nuptial of Finnick and Annie. And I'm gonna apologize for the lack of Peeta and Katniss but, it's the wedding. But don't worry. Next chapter will be the "beach scene".

And I advice all of you to listen to the song called "Swallowed in the Sea" by Coldplay while reading the vows. Here's the next chapter and Enjoy. I do not own Hunger Games.

**Katniss' POV**

I hear a knocking on my door so I pried open my eyes, rubbing them in the process. I turned to my side looking for Prim but she was not there. I walked to the door and opened it. A warm smile and a pair of blue eyes greeted me.

"Good morning Miss Everdeen." Peeta said then showed me a plate of cheese buns.

"Good morning too Mr. Mellark." I said then bowed down. We both laughed then I grabbed a cheese bun.

"What are these for?" I asked between bites.

"Nothing. Just excited for the day ahead." He said then winked at me. But then maybe, he's talking about the Finnick's and Annie's wedding.

"Oh yeah. I'm excited for Finnick and Annie too." I said as we walked downstairs.

"Yeah." He just replied.

* * *

Gale, Johanna, Prim, Thresh and Rue are already having breakfast so we joined them. After that we prepared for the wedding. We also started packing because we decided to leave for tomorrow. The school will open next week and Prim still has to be back to the Capitol for her apprenticeship and the rest of the group will be doing the same too.

Finnick and Annie, together with their family arrived at the villa about 9 in the morning and Cinna together with his crew arrived after a while. We all finished preparing just after an hour so we all drove to the venue of the wedding.

We decided to use Gale's car but we couldn't fit so Peeta and I decided to use his car.

While driving, I notice that Peeta is silent and quite a bit nervous.

"Hey, you seem quiet." I said. Then he looked at me then just smiled.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He said and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Thanks." I just answered not really good with accepting compliments. "You look good too."

He smiled again then returned to the road in front of us. We arrived at the beach and it looks very magical. The white chairs are set up sand the altar was adorned by two white trees. That carpet was full of white petals and flowers were scattered everywhere.

Guest started arriving and so everybody went to their places. But I decided to go inside a house near the beach where Annie is preparing. I opened the door to her room and as soon as I saw her, I can't help but smile. My best friend, Annie Cresta will be an Odair after this. And she is one stunning bride. She is wearing a blue ball gown that was decorated by an abundance of flower corsages. The skirt was in layers and she embodies a rose. Her dark hair was pinned up but some strands are left down and curled. Her make up was light but it makes her dark green eyes pop. She came towards me and gave me a hug.

**Annie' s POV**

"Hey Katniss." I said as we both sit down on the bed.

"Hey Annie. You look beautiful." She said then held my hand. I'm surprised because she was not the touchy feeling kind of girl.

"You too." I said as I squeezed her hand. Then she reached for something in her pouch and turned to me.

"Here." She said as she handed me a small box. I opened it then gasped as soon as I saw it. It was a locket with a trident pendant. Then I remembered how Finnick and I met.

"The trident." I said out of words.

"Yeah. And it's a pair. Give the other to Finnick." She replied then stands up.

"Well, I gotta go. The wedding will start soon." She said then hugged me again. I hugged her back then said, "Thanks for everything Katniss."

"You don't have to thank me. We're friends and that's what friends do. To be there for one another." She said. I smiled at her then she left. I looked at the mirror once again then grabbed my bouquet. I put the lockets around my neck and walked out of the room to see the entourage waiting for me because for today, I'm going to be Mrs. Finnick Odair.

**Finnick's POV**

I'm nervously clutching my blue tie when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see my best man, giving me a smile. I smiled back and nod. I return my gaze to the aisle. The music started then I see Prim and Rue walking besides each other. They turned to me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled then gave them a thumbs up too. Then I see Johanna and Gale. Johanna smiled to me then to Peeta who just nodded at them. Then Katniss. I heard a sigh behind me. And realizing it was Peeta, I look at him. His smile reached his eyes that were locked to the girl who is walking down the aisle.

She smiled to our way and walked to her place beside us. Then I saw my parents walking as they made their way to the seats in front. And after that, I saw her. My bride and soon to be, my wife, together with her parents walking towards me. I can't help but smile as soon as she reached me. Her father gave me her hand and patted me at the back. I nodded then hold her hand tightly. I looked at her like she's the only girl in the world. Her face was covered with a veil but I can see her green eyes clearly and her smile was wide like mine. I gently kissed her hand then we proceeded to the altar and the priest begins with the ceremony.

"This beautiful setting should remind us that, like the ocean, human life is an ebb and flow. The life of the spirit and emotions moves in cycles. To be in a relationship does not guarantee an eternal summer. To make a sincere and honest commitment does not promise an end to all struggle. What a good relationship does offer, much like this ocean, is the opportunity for renewal. It recognizes the abiding, shared hope that after every fall and winter, spring and summer will come again." We looked at the priest as he started.

"Love is life's highest emotion. It makes us less selfish, it makes our personalities grow, and it makes our lives more meaningful. It is caring about the welfare and happiness of your partner as your own. Love makes burdens lighter because you divide them. It makes joys more intense because you share them. And it makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone. And as an expression that you are joined together in love, will you please hold up your hands and hold one another, so you may feel the gift that you are to each other." We hold hands and look at each other.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. Your wedding rings represent the unconditional love that you have for one another and are a symbol of the vows that you will make today." Then, I see my cousin approach us with two rings on his little hands. The ring I bought from district twelve. Annie's ring has a small pearl attached to it while mine was just a simple silver band.

I was the first to state my vow. "Annie, from the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you are the one. The one that I will love forever and the one who will love me back. As we stand beside the ocean tide, may our love always be as constant and unchanging as these never ending waves that pour beneath our feet, flowing endlessly from the depths of the sea, your love came softly upon my heart, just as the foam comes softly upon the sand, and just as there will never be a morning without the ocean's flow, so there will never be a day without my love for you. And with this ring, I pledge myself to you this day. Our love will be as unchanging and dependable as the tide, as these waters nourish the earth and sustain life, may my constant devotion nourish and sustain you until the end of time." After I finished my vow, I slipped the ring to her finger. I looked to her eyes again and I notice that she's going to cry soon. I also felt my eyes water so I just squeezed her hand as she began her vow.

"Finnick , I never knew that I'll be here standing in front of the altar, next to the one who beat me on that tournament." She started and we both chuckled remembering the day when I met her. "But what I know now is I'm happy that you did beat me because now, you are the one I'm gonna marry. And because of that, I feel like I've won too. I can't put to words how much I love you but with this ring, I pledge myself to you that I will be your wife today until the end of our life." She slipped the ring into my finger then she unlaces a locket that I just noticed from her neck. It has a trident pendant. "And with this locket, I acknowledge the start of our story that hopefully will never end." As she finished her vows, she placed the locket around my neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Finnick Odair." We hear the clapping and cheering of our families and friends. "You may now end the ceremony with the district four kiss."

I carried Annie bridal style towards the sea in front of us. I placed her down as soon as we were waist deep. We both submerge our heads down and there, I placed my lips onto hers. And as we raise our heads back to the surface, still kissing, we ended the ceremony that marked the beginning of our lives as husband and wife.

**Katniss' POV**

We all went to the newly wed couples as soon as they walked out of the water. We hugged them and say our congratulations to them. Then, Finnick and Annie went inside a house to change their soaked gown and suit and we decided to just meet them again in the reception.

Our little group sat down together. We made a little conversation but I can't help notice that Peeta seems to be in a deep thought. I tried nudging his shoulders because he is just right next to me but all he did was look up to me, smile, and then return to his thinking.

Then we saw Finnick and Annie, now wearing dry clothes, approach our table. Finnick thanked us for everything and Annie broke down and cry as she thanked us for the beach house. Apparently Finnick showed Annie the house yesterday. We all laughed with Annie's reaction.

"I'm gonna miss all of you." Annie said as she finished hugging all of us.

"I hope we'll see each other soon." Finnick added then they went to the other tables.

After that, we ate and I went to Annie's parents. Then the music started. It's the same music that was playing in the wedding. I felt a tap on my shoulder and see Peeta.

"Can I have this dance? Again?" He asked as he offered me his hand. I accepted it then we walk to the center. He placed his hands on my waist and mine in is neck like last time only my foot was not broken anymore. We danced slowly and I feel that feeling again looking at his eyes. It was not clouded anymore but this time, it's intense. I find myself locked in his gaze as he was locked in mine.

We continued dancing and looking at each other until the song ended. Then he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Can we go to the beach now?"

"What about the-" I was about to ask but he answered immediately as if reading my mind, interrupting my question.

"I already talked to them and they said it was okay."

I nodded then said yes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside of the warehouse and as I looked at him, I can see the feeling of excitedness and nervousness fill up his eyes. And for some reason, I felt the same thing.

**A/N:** I will try to update soon. And check out my other fanfic "Just the Girl".

Sorry for the typo and grammar please :D.


	23. The Maid of Honor and The Bestman

**Chapter 23: The Maid of Honor and The Bestman**

**A/N: **See, I said I will update as soon as I can. Anyway this is the next chapter. I do not own hunger games. Enjoy :D

**Katniss' POV**

After a while, we arrived at the beach. Peeta opened the door so we made our way to the shore.

The beach was empty and the sky was a dark orange with a little hint of purple because the sun was just about to set. The water was calm and you can hear the chirping of the birds.

I remembered the first time we are here. I was bummed about trusting Peeta so easily but now, I can see why I did. While walking barefoot on the sand, I look at Peeta, his eyes are on the ground but there's a small smile in his face. Then his gaze met mine, I feel my cheeks heat up when he caught me looking at her. But his smile only grew wider then he asked me, "Do you want to sit down?"

I nodded then we went closer to where the water was so our feet our touching the water. We sat there silently for a moment while watching the birds fly through the horizon. I looked at the sea and to Peeta . Then I thought of an idea.

**Peeta's POV**

I hear a movement beside me then I saw Katniss standing up. She started running towards the sea then I lost sight of her. After a few seconds I panicked so I went after her. I'm already soaked top to bottom. I searched for her but I couldn't find her. I yelled her name and after my fifth yell, I see her appear in front of me.

"Gotcha." She said while splashing me.

"What's this all about?" I asked her when she stopped splashing.

"My revenge." She said. Then I remembered about that cold revenge she was talking about.

"So you're trying to give me a heart attack." I shouted to her while we're walking towards the shore. "I was so worried about you. I thought you drowned."

"Well, I didn't mean it. I was only trying to get you cold." She said in a soft voice.

"Don't try to scare me like that again. If you want you could just dump ice all over but not that again."

"I'm sorry." She said as she bit her lip. We are now both sitting down and it was already dark. I turned to her and I tuck some of her hair behind her ear revealing her silver-gray eyes. My anger and worry was gone and it was replaced by a feeling in my chest. My heart started to beat fast and I know that I have to do it now. It was the right time.

I was to say something but no words come out of my mouth. Then I find myself leaning towards her and this time, there's no one to stop it. I can't even stop it myself.

**Katniss' POV**

I felt bad making Peeta worry like that. I never intended his reaction to be like that. Maybe I stepped out of the line. I apologized to him. I looked towards his blue eyes and I feel his hand tuck my hair over my ear. I feel my heart beats fast. It was so unfamiliar but I couldn't break away my gaze. Then he leaned into me and I feel his lips locked into mine.

It was warm, soft and a foreign feeling. But like my gaze towards him, I also couldn't break away. I even find myself kissing him back. His arm gripped my waist and my hands hugged his neck. It's like we were dancing again but this time, there was no music and our lips were touching. My heart beats faster and as we pulled away, I can see his eyes twinkling and his smile was wide. Then I realized what he has done, what I have done, and what we did.

I didn't know what to do but I just followed my mind, I ran away.

I hear Peeta calling me.

"Katniss! Wait. Don't leave. I can explain." I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. Why am I crying? Why did he kiss me? And why did I kiss him back? Why?

There's a lot of questions running through my mind right now that I know can be answered by the blond-haired baker behind me but I continued to run, not having any intentions to face him right now. But then he said something that made me stop.

**Peeta's POV**

"Katniss. I love you!" I shouted to her. There is it. I confessed my feelings to her. The girl I have loved, and still love since I was just five.

Then, I see her slowing down, stopping. She turned back to me and I noticed she was crying. I approached her then brushed my finger on her cheeks to wipe away the tears.

But then, he grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from her face.

"I'm sorry. I just, we can't. I'm so sorry Peeta." She said as she started crying again. Then she let's go of me and continued running towards the villa.

I can't bring myself to follow her again. It was Katniss' decision and I have to accept it no matter what. What happened right now, it was supposed to be expected. Sure, I readied myself for this but it still hurts. A lot.

I know I made it clear to myself that if she does reject me, it will be okay. We could still be friends, but now that I'm actually here in this situation. Who am I fooling?

I walked back to the spot where I shared my kiss with Katniss, my first kiss and sat there. I feel tears roll down my cheeks and realize I was crying. But I don't care, I just lose my chance. I just lose her.

After an hour, I stand up. I walked towards my car and drive to the villa. It was just a short drive but when I was about to get off my car when I see Gale together with Katniss and Prim hugging Johanna, Thresh and Rue probably saying goodbye. I feel my heart beats faster at the sight of her.

Now I know, I can never move on.

I get off my car when Gale's was already gone. I opened the door and see Johanna sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I said then walked towards the stairs. I'm really not in the mood to talk to any one right now especially to Johanna. But Johanna was not in the same page as I am.

"Peeta, you can talk to me, it helps." She said. I was about to decline her offer but then I realize I might as well talk to her than to just crawl into my room and do nothing but feel bad about all of this.

I sat down beside her.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Well, I confessed to her." I said while trying to compose myself.

"What did she say?" She asked casually although I can see that she already knows the answer.

"She said 'I'm sorry, we can't." I said repeating her words. I almost choked.

Then her eyes turned wide as if she had seen a ghost.

"What?" I asked.

"She said that. She actually said 'we'?"

"Well, yeah." I said then she smirked at me.

"What?" I asked again irritated.

"Well lover boy, if you really do love her, you should not give up. She's stubborn that one." She said then stands up.

I watch her as she walk up the stairs then to her room. I still can't understand what she said. I just sat there for what seems like an eternity thinking about it when I feel my eyelids become heavy. I decided to sleep and make my way back to district 12 tomorrow. The same district where Katniss is.

As I closed my door I see something on the table. I pick it up. It is a seashell with a note attached to it. I read the note. It was from Prim again.

_Don't give up on her. Trust me. _

Then it hit me. What Johanna said earlier, I understand it now.

I feel hope start to ignite me. I smiled and I reached down my pockets when I remembered I was supposed to give something to Katniss.

I will not give up on her. I still have my chance. I will go back to district twelve first thing in the morning and I will talk to her. I will continue fighting for her even if my competition was Katniss herself.

And with that, I sleep while holding the Mocking jay pin I still have to give her.

**A/N:** Sorry if this is kinda short, but I promise that the next chapter is long. It's probably the last one. But don't worry, I have a plan for this story. It will have a se-wait for it- quel.

I will be revealing the plot after the last chapter of this story. Stay tuned for the ending. Sorry for the typo and grammar mistakes.

And one question. Who bought a Hunger Games dvd or in blu-ray?

Review please. :D


	24. Forever and Always

**Chapter 24: Forever and Always**

**A/N: **Here is the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but here it is, the ending.

And sorry if there is a typo or grammar mistakes.

I hope you will enjoy this and I do not own Hunger Games.

**Peeta's POV**

I see Katniss in front of me. Then I realize we're at the beach. I call her name but she doesn't turn around so I stepped forward to approach her. I hold her hand but she still isn't facing me. I call her name again but sill no reaction. I just walked in front of her. She has a blank expression on her face.

"I love you." I say to her once again. She didn't speak for a moment but then she started laughing.

"You love me? Seriously Peeta, you've got to be kidding me." She said coldly but a smirk was still plastered in her face.

"I do love you Katniss, I just want you to know how I feel." I said once more trying to convince her.

"Well, you made a big mistake because I will never love you back." She said. I looked down and clenched my fist. "We could still be friends though." She added. It sill hurts but at least she still want me to be friends to her although my heart wants to be more than that. But what she said next only made what I was feeling now worse.

"Who am I kidding, that will never work for you. You will still want more from me so it's best we just stay away from each other. Forever."

It was the truth, but I'll still be contented with just being friends. I was about to say it to her but she started laughing again. Louder. And I feel the world collapse before me.

And then I wake up. From a nightmare.

'It's just a nightmare, it didn't happen, and I still have my chance' I keep thinking to myself. I looked at the pin I was holding tightly. After a while, I regain my composure. I went to the bathroom to freshen up.

I grab my bags and things then go downstairs. I only see Thresh and Rue.

"Hey. Where is Johanna?" I ask.

"She went home I guess. And she gave you a note." Rue said then went to give me the note. I looked at it and I can't help but smile. I muttered a thanks and ask them when they will be going home too. They said that they will be waiting for Annie and Finnick.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked them.

"Sure Peeta." Thresh said.

"Well, can you give this to Finnick. I have to be on my way." I handed Thresh the key to the car that Finnick lend me when we are working on the beach house. It was also the car I used to drive Katniss to the beach where I confessed to her and kissed her. I shook my head at the thought of her. I'll get to that later.

"Sure." Thresh said then he took the key.

"Thanks again." I said then Thresh patted my back then Rue gave me a hug.

"See you soon." I say to them as I walk to the door.

I called for a cab. After a few minutes, someone stopped for me. I tell the driver to go to the train station and when I'm inside the train, I looked at the pin once again. And as the note from Johanna and Prim said, I will never give up on her.

**Katniss' POV**

It was early in the morning when I wake up from a new nightmare. It was still about him, only it did not happen eight years ago. It happened last night.

I decided I'll just go to the woods to take my mind off him. So I took a bath, changed into my usual hunting clothes. I was braiding my hair when I hear my mother call me.

"Katniss, someone wants to see you."

I stopped doing what I was doing. The braid, half done, fell and detangled.

Anxiousness fills me. I was not ready to see him yet. I didn't even know why I did that, I only know that what I did, even though is not right, it was safe.

And because I'm hunter, I hear my mother talk in a normal voice, "She's at her room, the one with a green door."

I also hear the footsteps. I almost feel relieved when I don't recognize it. His was heavy and very familiar to my ear but this one was completely different. I hear the steps getting close and I hear the turning of the door knob. The door opened revealing the second person I didn't want to see yet again.

Johanna.

"Sorry for what I'm gonna do." She said then I hear the sound of her hand against my cheek.

I hold my cheek. She slapped me hard. I bet that there is a red mark shaped like her hands on my cheek right now. But this is not the time for making bets.

"Why did you do that?" I blurted out to her.

"That's what you should be answering." She said as she sits on my bed.

"Why did you do that?" She asked me the same question although our 'that' was not the same thing. I was asking about the slap and she was asking about what I did to him.

I can't form the words because for one thing I don't even know what to say. So I just said the thought I had earlier.

"It was safe." I said as I sit beside her.

"That's it? It was safe?" She said repeating my words with a hint of annoyance. And with that, I realized what the real reason is. I've just been blind until now to know what it is.

"I was scared okay. I don't know what I was feeling when I'm with him and when he confessed to me, I was just scared even more. I don't know what to do. I'm never been in that place before. It was all new to me. And I swear to myself I will never fall in love. I don't want to become my mother, when my father did." I said, and then I feel something drop on my hand. I didn't know I was crying.

Johanna turned to me then gave me a hug. After a while she released me and offered her handkerchief. I took it and wiped my tears that were staring to dry off.

I see her smiling, but it's not the kind of smile that I usually see playing on Johanna's face, it was a smile that looks like the smile I see from Gale whenever he plays with little Posy, the smile that Prim always have whenever she talks about the cat she found that she named buttercup, the smile I always see from Peeta whenever he bakes or paint, and the smile I have whenever I'm with the three of them.

"It's okay to be scared once in while Katniss." Johanna started. "But you should not let that stop you from what you really want. And just because something is new to you, you should not run away from it. It might be, as you said, scary, but what matters is that you know you are doing brings you happiness. And you know that it's the right thing, not the safe thing."

I was about to say something but then she cuts me off. "And if what you still don't want to fall in love, too bad, it seems that you already have. And don't tell me that I'm wrong, you said it yourself. You're just scared, but remember what I told you. Do not think to what lies in the end, just enjoy the ride but you will not be happy when you don't ride with it first." She stands up when she finished. She looked me again with intense eyes.

"Bye Katniss, I have to go to see Gale." She said then winked. When she opened the door, I was shocked to see my mother and Prim, standing outside my room.

Johanna thanked and bid them goodbye before disappearing from my sight.

"I heard everything." My mother said but then Prim immediately yelled. "So you did feel the same thing towards him and you still rejected him, just because you are scared. I specifically told you not to let anything, even yourself get on the way towards your own happiness Katniss!"

I just sat there, speechless. Have I done the biggest mistake of my life?

"Sorry Prim." I said to her but she then hugged me.

"No, I'm sorry, for yelling you like that." She said while I hug her tightly. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and I see my mother, her eyes watery.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." She said as she wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for breaking down just like that when your father died. I never should have just been depressed. It's because of me you started becoming the provider when you're just young, when you're the one taking care of me and Prim when it was supposed to be me taking care of my daughters, and it is also my fault that you are scared of love." She said as she started crying. "I hope you will forgive me."

I didn't know what to say. I'm at a loss for words again. But I didn't bother to say anything, I did deserve an apology from her but she is still my mother so I hugged her, then Prim joins us.

After a while, we all were wiping our tears. Then I turned to my mom.

"Mom, don't you ever regret falling in love?" I asked her.

"I don't Katniss. It might be scary but being with your father, it's like I was never scared in the first place. And if you find the right person for you, you will never get hurt." She answered.

"But what about…?'' I asked not having the strength to finish the question. It might be a bad idea to ask about what happened to her when dad died but she still answered it.

"I wasn't hurt when he died. I was sad, and I did become depressed, but you two are here to remind me of him. You two are a beautiful reminder of the love I shared with your father and though I never did said it, you two are more than enough for me." She said as she gave the two of us a kiss on our head.

" And Katniss, you are stronger than me, I'm sure you will be better than I am. So, fix whatever needed to be fixed." My mother added then she stands up. Prim followed her then she said, "And please, admit whatever it is you need to admit. Remember what you promised me."

I just nodded. I realized I did make the biggest mistake of my life but if I can, I will fix it. I will not be scared anymore because I know, he's gonna be worth it.

They were about to go out of my room when we all hear a voice, a voice that was so familiar to me. I look at the balcony and I see him, his blond hair swaying with winds but some were stuck to his forehead because of sweat, and his eyes, the color of the ocean staring directly at me.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta calling me.

**Peeta's POV**

I finally arrived at district 12. I quickly grabbed my things and run out of the station. While I was walking, I realize I still have to unload my stuff so I decided to stop by the bakery first. But then I saw someone I did no expect to see there.

Gale.

"Hey Peeta. Took you long enough." He says to me as he takes my bags.

"I'll take care of this." He said now walking towards the bakery.

"Don't worry. Mr. Mellark knows me. I'll just say that you have something important to take care of."

I nodded then I walked to find Katniss. I forgot I never knew Katniss' address. Stupid. I guess I'll have to go back to the bakery and ask Gale. I hope he's still there. I was about to turn around when I see Johanna. She sees me too and approaches me.

She was about to say something but I cut her off by asking if she know where Katniss live. It was a stupid question to ask considering she's not from here but oddly enough, she does know.

She gave me the direction and I say thanks to her. She just nodded not bothering to say what she was about so say to me.

Then I practically ran towards the direction Johanna gave me. After a while, I see her house. My heart was beating fast. I'm sure running has something to do with this but I'm sure there are other reasons.

I didn't know what to do so I just yelled her name, hoping she's here and she'll come out to talk to me.

"Katniss!" I call her. I was about to yell again but then I see her in the balcony looking at me. Her hair was not in a braid this time and if it was possible, she looked even more beautiful than before.

She keeps looking at me, probably waiting for me to say why I'm here.

"Can we talk?" I manage to ask.

"Sure. Wait for me there." She immediately answered.

Then after what seems like forever, I see her walking towards me. Her eyes filled with anxiety but also with intensity that I can't seem to take my eyes of hers. Then she approached me. And when we are only inches apart, I finally said what I have been dying to tell her ever since I remember who she really was to me.

"Katniss, I don't want to freak you out but I have to tell you this. I have loved you since we were five. You were in a red plaid dress and your hair was in two braids instead of one when you sang the valley song in music assembly. And after that day, I know I was a goner. I tried talking to you, even just getting a slight of your attention but I failed. I continue to fail until that day, when I give you that bread although I never really have talked to you. I tried to forget you, but when I remembered everything in district four, and then we became so close, I just know that I have to do it. I want for you to know, and I'll gladly accept whatever your decision is, but I have to tell you that…"

"I love you."

I hear the girl in front of me say. I was so surprised that Katniss said she loved me. This girl always leaves me speechless. But I still have to make sure I heard right.

"You-you love m-me?" I ask stuttering.

"I love you." She repeated again. I never know a person could be this so much happy. I feel my lip curve into I suppose the biggest smile I could muster.

I couldn't help it anymore. I closed the gap between us, our noses almost touching.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask.

Then as an answer, she closed the reaming gaps on our lips. My lips was against her and it was the best feeling in the world, second to hearing her say that she loves me.

I placed my hands in her waist and her arms were hugging my neck. We continued kissing each other but we eventually pulled away for air. I look at her eyes and she looks at mine too.

"I love you too." I said then I pulled her again for another kiss.

We break away then I hugged her tightly, afraid that this was just a wonderful dream. But when she hugged me back with the same force, I know that this is reality. It is not a dream, but a dream come true.

I kissed her head then I hear her say, "I'm sorry."

I lift her face so she's facing me and I tell her," No need for apologies. It was your choice. And what you did right now was more than enough I think I'm the one who should be apologizing so I'm sorry." I said jokingly.

"I thought you said that in friendship, it does not matter if it's enough or not, or for that matter, more than enough." She said.

"I guess we're not friends." I said while I hold her hands with mine.

"I guess we're more than that." She added. Then she invited me in her house to introduce me to her mother and apparently their new pet, buttercup.

**Katniss' POV**

My relationship with Peeta became stronger as time passes. We've been spending a lot of time together. Sometimes he accompanies me in the hunting school and sometimes I help with the bakery. He also had introduced me to his father Mr. Mellark, and his two brothers, Rye and Mhac. They have been very warm in welcoming me although his brothers often tease Peeta about finally having the guts to talk to me. I always laugh whenever I see him blush deep red when his brothers make that kind of jokes.

Sometimes, we also hike in the wood and I even showed him the lake where my father taught me how to swim. It was a place I have kept as a secret for years but I guess Peeta will be always worth it.

Then, On Peeta's birthday, we went to district four. Gale and Johanna, who are a couple now are with us. We also brought Prim and Thresh and Rue also came. Then we visited Finnick and Annie. Johanna even asked about when the baby is coming but both of them said that they are still young for a responsibility of a mom and a dad.

Then we ate at Peeta's favorite diner. We all gave our gifts. He received a shirt from Gale, a cook book from Johanna, a surfboard from Finnick and Annie, a frame made of sea shells with our picture taken from his father's birthday from Prim, and a pair of shoes from Thresh and Rue. When it's my turn, I told him that I'll give it later then Johanna started chanting 'Go Lover Boy' and we ended the dinner with a laugh. After that, we all went to our separate ways. Finnick and Annie to their house, Thresh and Rue back at district eleven and Prim, Gale and Johanna to district twelve. Johanna moved in district twelve last month. Then I asked Peeta for a walk on the beach. It was sunset so I thought the timing would be perfect.

We are now sitting so I gave him a big box. He opened it then he hugged me tightly then pulled me for a kiss.

"Thanks. These are perfect." He said with a smile on his face.

"Why don't you use it now?" I suggest. "Don't you always want to paint the sunset in the beach?"

Then he nodded and started painting. I looked at his painting and was amazed by his skills. It was like the exact replica of the beach. I can't tell what is the real sunset and the painting because there is hardly no difference, except his was on a canvass.

Then he continued thanking me for the painting supplies and he promised that his birthday present to me will be unforgettable.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when I feel someone hugging me from behind. I turned around and I see Peeta.

"Time for the cake, birthday girl." He said as he kissed me. We've been dating for a year now and I can tell that the second decision I made last year, was the best decision I had so far.

I let him drag me into the stage. We're celebrating my 20th birthday in front of the Justice building. It was Peeta's idea and they even surprised me. I remember when Gale and Prim did the same thing two years ago.

Then I see a three tiered cake in front of me. It was beach themed and the top cake was painted like the sunset back in district four. I gasped then hugged Peeta. I also gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"I guess we're even." He said referring to the time when kissed me on my cheek when he made that wedding cake for Finnick and Annie.

We both laughed then he called for everyone's attention.

He went to his father then he gave him a small box. Then he returned to me and he gave it to me.

"Open it."

And so I opened it. I saw a smaller box but what caught my attention was a pin. It's a mocking jay pin.

"I was supposed to give it to you last year but I guess this would be the right time. I bought it when you we're looking for the perfect gift for Finnick and Annie. Remember when you told me it signifies how they find each other. Well, here is mine. The first time I hear you sing, I swear everyone even the birds fell silent just to hear you, then the mocking jays repeated that beautiful tone that you made, and then after that I fell in love with you." He said as he fastened the pin in my dress. "And I will love you always. I will love you forever and I will love you for the rest of my life," then he pulled out the smaller box and he kneeled in front of me, "So Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

And then he opens the box revealing a ring with a small pearl. I was speechless but it was the good kind of speechless. The man I love is proposing to me. But then I saw his eyes filled with worry so I immediately said, "Yes." And I know, that now, this is the best decision I have made.

Then he stands up and slides the ring into my finger. We hear our families and friends cheer.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said as he kissed me then he hugged me tightly.

And after the party died down, and we're the only one there, laying beside each other, looking at the stars while holding hands, he asks me, "You're my fiancée, real or not real?"

I tell him, "Real."

**A/N:** Review please.

And I will be soon posting the plot for the sequel.

And additional question, what do you think about Sam Claflin as Finnick? And I also want to hear your comments about this fanfic.

Thanks :D. See you at the Sequel.


	25. Plot for the Sequel :D

The sequel to my story is still untitled but I already have a plot. I had the idea from Ranma ½: Nihao My concubine.

A you know, Peeta and Katniss are engaged, but another problem will rise to break them apart.

Peeta, Katniss and the group, are going in a vacation but it has gone horribly wrong. They ended up trapped in an island, but what they don't know is that the island was being ruled by a prince that seeks for someone to marry. The prince's army kidnapped all of the female in the island for the prince. The prince then seeks for the perfect bride from all of the women that his crew kidnapped.

And the one he chose is Katniss. He threatens her that if she runs away, certain lives would be ended.

What would Peeta do to save Katniss?

Look out for this fanfic, the sequel of we're a pair. New characters, new problem, new adventures with a hint of jealous and very angry Peeta.

P.S.

I already have the name for the prince (Prince Xander Snow) but I'm open for suggestions for the Prince's name, and also for his crews.

And by the way here is the description for my prince:

First of all, I want his last name to be Snow, remember the real Snow is not the president of the Capitol in my fanfic. I also want the last name Snow to be my prince's last name for certain purposes, one is because the prince in my story will be obsessed with rose and second, he is the main antagonist. He is the same age as Gale. He is blonde with green eyes. He is as tall as Gale also and of course, very handsome, almost surpassing Finnick. He is also muscular and great with swords but one of his flaws is his very obvious women issue. He can't find a wife on his own.

And I would put a lot of hg reference in this story, mostly from the first book.

* * *

Thanks again for those who reviewed the story 'We're a pair', from beginning up to the end.

I'm just gonna point out things I haven't done in that story, like Johanna's back story and the part 3 of Peeta's and Gale's talk. But I think that the story didn't need it. But if you want I can do a one shot for Gale and Johanna although I'll be focusing on PeetaxKatniss' story first.

* * *

Anyway, thanks again and watch out for the sequel :D!


End file.
